Reviviendo Mi Futuro
by DbzGirl095
Summary: Mirai Trunks luego de acabar con los androides y Cell no sabe como llevar su vida nueva depués de que la paz reinaba al fin, su vida no tenía sentido, amedida que pasaba el tiempo se había vuelto un joven serio y sin ánimos, a pesar de que vivía Con Bulma y Milk en Corporación Capsula, pero con ayuda de sus nuevos alidos y el encuentro con una misteriosa chica cambiarán su vida
1. Chapter 1

**Reviviendo el Futuro**

**Capítulo 1: Recordando un Pasado Tormentoso**

**Trunks…..**

Hace 1 semana había eliminado a esos Malditos Androides que habían atormentado nuestro tiempo durante 20 años…., también logré eliminar otro problema de este mundo… Cell,

Todo había pasado, por fin estábamos en Paz….., me fui a un lugar fuera de la ciudad donde ahora frecuentaba ir a pensar y relajarme, desde allí podía ver mi ciudad, estaba destruida aún…,

Verla así me hacía recordar todo lo que sufrí en el pasado..

**-*Flash Back*- (Narro yo)**

**Hace 12 años….**

Había mucho pánico en toda la ciudad, los androides atacaban fríamente a todos y a todo, todos corrían despavoridos buscando refugio, se escuchaban explosiones y gritos,

Un panorama aterrador para un pequeño Trunks de 8 años, Gohan con 18 años trataba de proteger a lo poco que le quedaba valioso, su madre, Bulma y Trunks, esa era su familia ahora,

El estaba iracundo al ver toda esa destrucción y gente muriendo por causa de los androides, ya no podía seguir viendo esto y no hacer nada por cambiarlo, tenía los dientes y puños apretados

Por la rabia,

**-Gohan: ** Mamá, Bulma! escóndanse con Trunks en el refugio! **Les gritó, Bulma asintió con miedo mientras tenía abrazado a Trunks, pero Milk se lo quedó mirando,**

**en eso entendió lo que quería hacer…**

-**Milk: (llorando) **No Gohan! No vayas por favor! ** Quería detenerlo ella, pero Bulma la detenía de la mano, Trunks asustado solo podía mirar impotente…**

**-Gohan: ** que se vayan! váyanse ya! ** Gritó serió y enojado**

-**Bulma: (angustiada)** Milk vámonos ya! Se están acercando! ** Le suplicaba casi llorando mientras la jalaba de la mano, Milk no quería dejar a su único hijo, no soportaría otra perdida…**

**Pero tenía que confiar en él, ella no se resistió más y con lagrimas en sus ojos decidió irse con Bulma y el pequeño Trunks…, pero antes de irse ellos Trunks se soltó de Bulma y miró a Gohan..**

**-Trunks: ** (**Entre sollozos) **Gohan por favor hermano regresa a casa! ** Le dijo preocupado, Gohan serio asintió y se fue, Trunks lo vio irse y Bulma lo cogió de nuevo para irse a esconderse..**

Milk se había mudado con Gohan a casa de Bulma, eran lo único que tenían, desde que murieron todos, su padre OX Satan murió al defenderlos a los dos cuando escapaban de los androides que fueron a buscar a Gokú..

Ellas se habían apoyado entre sí para sostener a sus hijos, se habían vuelto una familia,

Tanto que Trunks creció con Gohan creyéndolo su hermano mayor, pues eso se sentía Gohan con Trunks, Bulma había construido una especie de Bunker debajo de Capsule Corp.. ese era el refugio..

Ella con Trunks se yacían en él, estaban preocupados por Gohan, Trunks estaba pensativo sentado en un sofá, el se sentía impotente de no poder servir de nada para ayudar a su hermano

"**espero que esté bien…. ojalá pueda vencerlos, quiero que regrese a casa… hermano…." ** **pensaba el peli lila con angustia.. **

Luego de 2 horas al fin llegó Gohan…. Trunks feliz por saber que su hermano volvió fue a abrirle..

-**Trunks: **Hermano! :D … **gritó feliz, pero su semblante cambia cuando ve a Gohan ensangrentado y muy herido..**

**-Gohan: (sin fuerzas) **Tru…. Trunks…. A…a… Ayúdame.. **Le dijo a Trunks con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, el no pudo más y se desmayó**

**-Trunks: ** Gohan! ** Gritó preocupado mientras lo atrapaba, Milk y Bulma asustadas de verlo así ayudaron a Trunks a llevarlo a una camilla, Bulma le brindó ayuda médica junto con Milk…**

**Trunks estaba preocupado de ver a Gohan así… , **

**-Bulma: **corrió con suerte esta vez Milk… pero cuantas veces más se enfrentará a ellos?... puede.. morir… ** dijo muy preocupada mientras termina de vendarle el brazo a Gohan… **

**Milk miraba a Gohan y una lágrima se le escapó… Ella le tomó una mano …**

-**Milk: (preocupada) **lo se Bulma….ya no se qué hacer para que no los enfrente…. Pero desde que murió mi Goku y lo demás, no ha dejado de sentirse responsable de acabar con esos androides…. **Dijo tristemente, Bulma suspiró..**

**Afortunadamente ellas pudieron curarlo, Trunks estaba aliviado…., el miró a Gohan y apretó los puños..**

"**miserables androides…. Si tan solo yo fuera más fuerte….. Pudiera ayudar a Gohan a derrotarlos…" Pensaba con rabia e impotencia… **

**-*Fin del Flash Back*-**

**Trunks… **

Mi infancia fue marcada por el dolor y el horror gracias a ellos, eran pocos los momentos en los que pude divertirme con Gohan, el había sido mi único amigo, fue como mi hermano mayor…., yo y Gohan no fuimos a la escuela….

Todo lo que aprendimos fue gracias a mi madre, ella nos enseñó muchas cosas, le debía a mi madre todo el conocimiento que sabía, (suspiro) Agh… y ni que decir de mi adolescencia que fue peor que eso…

Estando ahora más consciente con la grave situación que teníamos, los androides estaban peores, el aburrimiento los volvía más impredecibles e impulsivos, nadie podía estar por allí tranquilo porque era muy peligroso…

La mera presencia de personas les irritaba, Gohan en esos años trató de enfrentarlos varias veces, no podía contener la ira que sentía al ver gente inocente morir en manos de esos miserables, yo quise ayudarlo pero él no me dejaba…

Ya que era muy débil… como hubiera querido ser en ese entonces más fuerte… si lo hubiera sido mi maestro y hermano no hubiera muerto en manos de esos malditos! Tan solo recordar ese momento en que… AGH!

**- *Flash Back * -**

**Hace 8 años …..**

Gohan ya de 22 años había accedido ser maestro de Trunks ya ahora de 14 años, Trunks se había sentido impotente y humillado de no poder ayudarle a Gohan a combatir a los androides,

Ellos trataron varias veces de derrotar a los androides pero no pudieron…. A pesar del arduo entrenamiento que Gohan le daba a Trunks, el todavía no podía encontrar la forma para convertirse en súper saiyajin,

Todavía no se enfadaba completamente, en eso ellos estaban en un lugar a las afueras de la capital, Hubo un ataque en la capital en donde se encontraban…

Trunks y Gohan se pusieron tensos, Gohan de un solo se convirtió en SSJ, Trunks lo vio y se preocupó

-**Trunks: ** Gohan así no podrás contra ellos! **Le trató de advertir, Gohan no hiso caso a lo que dijo…**

-**Gohan: **Trunks quédate aquí, esto puede ser peligroso, está claro?!

-**Trunks: **NO quiero! Si tu vas yo te acompañaré… Gohan ya tengo las fuerzas suficientes para pelear!

**-Gohan: ** Reacciona! Te dije que no subestimaras los poderes de los androides!

-**Trunks: (suplicante) **Gohan te prometo que ya no te estorbaré! Yo quiero pelear a tu lado por favor déjame ayudarte! **Le dijo, Gohan se lo quedó mirando serio, Trunks se veía decidido, el cambió su semblante y medio sonrió..**

**-Gohan: ** muy bien se cómo te sientes, estás listo Trunks?

-**Trunks: **Si! **dijo con decisión, Gohan solo lo miró, Trunks miró hacia la cuidad y Gohan aprovechó y le dio un golpe en la nuca con su mano, dejándolo inconsciente…**

"**Trunks tu eres la última esperanza, si llegas a perder la vida, ya no habrán guerreros que defiendan este planeta, dentro de unos pocos años, probablemente tú seas el único que sea capaz de derrotar a esos androides!**

**Adiós… hermano…" Pensaba él mientras lo miraba en el suelo, Gohan decidido se fue a luchar, dejando a Trunks allí..**

Luego de media hora Trunks recobró el conocimiento…

**-Trunks: **mmg mg.. agh… Gohan?... **dijo mientras recobraba el sentido y mirando hacia los lados buscándolo, el se levantó y vio la ciudad en silencio y destruida…, el se preocupó…**

**-Trunks: **no .. no puede ser!... no logro sentir el Ki de Gohan! ** Se dijo muy preocupado pensando lo peor… el rápidamente fue a la ciudad…**

Buscaba por todas partes esperando hallarlo… estaba lloviendo, así que se le dificultaba más buscarlo, luego de buscarlo por varias partes, mientras volaba avistó algo…

El quedó impresionado,,, era Gohan…., pero él no estaba seguro, Estaba tirado en el suelo, Trunks rápidamente bajó a ver… no sabía si era él… o más bien no quisiera creer que lo fuera,

Trunks caminó lentamente hacía él, mientras se acercaba lo notó…. Si era él…. a Trunks se le caían las lágrimas mientras caminaba…

-**Trunks: (Sollozando) **Gohan…..Gohan… Gohan…..

"**no….. Gohan… hermano.. esto… esto no puede ser… no!"**

**-Trunks: **No puede ser….. no puede ser….. ** se decía mientras le salían lágrimas, el no lo quería creer…. No quería creer que su maestro, su hermano… estuviera muerto…., Trunks corrió hacia él y le tomó su cabeza…**

**-Trunks: (desesperado y llorando) **Gohan…. Gohan!.. Hermano despierta!... GOHAN! **Gritó lo último con mucho dolor y sufrimiento…**

**-Trunks: ** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! **Gritó con tanto dolor y agonía que en su cuerpo un increíble poder se despertó…. De toda la inmensa ira que sentía se convirtió en Súper saiyajin…,**

**El con puños apretados y aún soltando un desgarrador grito golpeó el suelo y la tierra se estremeció…,**

**-Trunks: (llorando de la ira) ** Porqué!... Maldición porqué!... Gohan!... Nooo! ARRGH! Malditos androides! AHHHH!... **decía con mucha ira, dolor y odio mirando a Gohan sin vida, Trunks volvió a la normalidad agotado…**

**Estaba de rodillas y con sus manos en el suelo, el miraba al suelo, caían por sus mejillas muchas lagrimas…**

"**porqué Gohan…. Porqué…. Si te hubiera ayudado esto no hubiera pasado…. "pensaba con dolor e impotencia, no entendió porque él le hiso eso, se sentía un poco culpable…**

Trunks luego miró a Gohan..él lo abrazó y lloró desconsolado en su pecho.. Luego de algún tiempo de estar así miró de nuevo a Gohan…

-**Trunks: (llorando) ** Go.. Gohan… Hermano…. Te.. te prometo que entrenaré fuerte y… y los venceré…. Vengaré tu muerte! Te lo prometo! ** Le dijo mirándolo con dolor, Trunks desconsolado Cargó a Gohan y lo llevó a su casa..**

Bulma avistó a lo lejos que era su hijo, ya estaba preocupada… no veía bien ya que estaba aún lloviendo…, ella con una taza de café abrió la puerta… Trunks con lágrimas en sus ojos aterrizó con Gohan en su espalda, Bulma al fin lo vio…

Bulma impresionada dejó caer la taza de café haciendo que esta se partiera, Milk sintió el estruendo y se preocupó… ella fue a ver qué pasaba…, en eso ella sale y ve lo que menos se esperaba, Trunks llora más al verla…

Milk tuvo que sostenerse del marco de la puerta, se iba a desmayar…, ella con la mirada perdida se le empezaron a salir las lagrimas.., Bulma también.., ella abraza a Milk…

Ella empieza a llorar desconsoladamente en su hombro…

-**Milk: ** (**llorando profundamente) **NOOOO!.. NO! MI GOHAN NOO!... GOHAN!... AAAHHH! **Decía con mucho dolor y agonía… Bulma llorando la abrazó más fuerte tratando de consolarla, Trunks lloró igual…**

**-Trunks: ** **(llorando) **Mi.. Milk…. Lo.. lo siento… traté de detenerlo pero…. No…. No pude…. **Le decía entre sollozos, Milk lo miró con sufrimiento…**

el dejó a Gohan sin vida en el suelo, Milk llorando mucho fue por él, ella lo abrazó y lloró en su pecho, Trunks veía impotente y destrozado la escena, estaba llorando por montón… Bulma va y lo abraza, el llora desconsolado en su pecho.

**-*Fin del Flash Back*-**

**Trunks…..**

Siempre que lo recuerdo no puedo evitar sentirme tan dolido, pero….. al menos le cumplí mi promesa…. Y lo pude hacer gracias a los demás…. en especial a Goku…, fue difícil superar esto…,

Aún no se si podremos vivir feliz luego de tanto sufrimiento…. (suspiro).. por lo menos el ir al pasado fue lo mejor que hice, el volver a ver a todos, en especial a Gohan y a mi padre fue algo que nunca olvidare como me sentí…

El saber que pude ayudarlos a que su futuro no fuera como el mío me llenó de esperanza y alivio, por lo menos ellos si iban a ser felices…. (suspiro)…. Ahora yo también y los demás podremos seguir con nuestras vida en paz…

**(Narro yo)**

Terminando este pensamiento Trunks decidió regresar a su casa, pero al llegar se topa con algo, habían mucho reporteros y camarógrafos, Trunks se sorprendió… allí estaban Bulma y Milk…

El no entendía que pasaba…, Trunks aterrizó, en eso lo ven,,,

-**X:** es él! el nos salvó! Destruyó a los androides! ** Gritó uno de ellos emocionado, Trunks se sorprendió el los miraba ._.'**

Todos los reporteros felices se amontonaron alrededor de él y empezaron a hacerle preguntas al mismo tiempo… él no sabía que decir… en eso interviene Bulma..

-**Bulma: (llamando la atención con sus manos) **señores señores… les responderemos a todos pero por favor… uno a la vez!….

-**RP1: **se llama Trunks Brief cierto? **Preguntó curioso, Trunks solo asintió con la cabeza**

**-Rp2: **señor Brief como hiso para eliminar a los androides? **Preguntó curioso, Trunks no sabía que decir, el miró a Bulma.. ella con la mirada le dijo todo…**

**-Trunks: **aaamm bueno… no entenderían mucho pero les puedo decir que no soy una persona normal… así que con mis habilidades logré derrotarlos,,, **dijo un poco nervioso, todos se sorprendieron y empezaron a hablar entre si**

**-RP3: **señor Brief… a que se refiere con que no es una persona normal?... tiene poderes? **Preguntó curioso, Trunks suspiró…**

**-Trunks: **si tengo poderes y los heredé de mi padre que no es de este planeta…. No diré más sobre eso… **dijo serio, los reporteros entendieron..**

**-RP4: **joven Brief… ahora que nos salvó … y que estamos tan agradecidos… qué pensaría si le cambiamos el nombre a la ciudad Orange Star city por su nombre?

-**Trunks: ** no quiero que me den crédito por eso, solo cumplí con proteger la tierra y mantener la paz…

**-RP1: ** pero señor Brief…. todos en la tierra estamos agradecidos con usted,,,, no desearía que se hiciera algo en su honor? Es nuestro Héroe!

-**Trunks: ** no… ya les dije… solo quiero que las ciudades sean reconstruidas y que todo vuelva a como se supone que debía ser…

Los reporteros siguieron preguntando 10 minutos más hasta que terminaron, Trunks incomodo suspiró aliviado de que terminaran, él con Bulma y Milk entraron a la casa…

-**Bulma: (burlona) ** veo que ya eres el gran Héroe de la tierra jajajajaj

-**Trunks: ** (**extrañado) **como se enteraron de que era yo?

-**Milk: **al parecer alguien presenció la pelea que tuviste con los androides y solo apenas supieron tu ubicación….

-**Trunks: ** genial u.u' (suspiro) no quería tener la atención de todos… :/

-**Bulma: **tranquilo hijo…. quien sabe que esto te ayude a conseguir a una linda chica eh?.. **Dijo pícaramente mientras le codeaba el brazo, Trunks se sonrojó.. **

**-Trunks: **mamá…. No digas eso… este no es momento para pensar en esas cosas….. Debo ahora concentrarme en encontrar los mejores guerreros para que juntos protejamos la tierra de cosas como estas…**dijo serio, Bulma suspiró..**

**-Bulma: ** Trunks hijo hay tiempo para todo… y mírate!... tienes ya 21 años y no has tenido novia aún por estar pendiente de eliminar a los androides… ahora que ya hay paz deberías ser feliz y buscar a una linda chica!

**Le dijo ella reprochándole, Trunks suspiró… ella tenía razón pero él no quería preocuparse por cosas menores, ahora tenía la responsabilidad de ser el único saiyan capaz de proteger la tierra….**

**-Milk: **si Trunks piénsalo… eres un chico bien parecido… tienes la oportunidad ahora de ser feliz… aprovéchalo….

-**Trunks: ** lo.. lo pensaré…. Me iré a mi cuarto… **dijo algo serio, las dos suspiraron, lo único que querían ella era que el fuera feliz ahora que ya reinaba la paz…**

Trunks se fue a dar una ducha, estaba muy pensativo por lo que había pasado, su madre tenía razón… todo este tiempo se enfocó en entrenar y en acabar a los androides…. Pero ahora que la paz reinaba… que haría con su vida?

Sería tiempo de seguir adelante y encontrar a alguien con quien compartirla?... o .. Centrarse en seguir protegiendo la tierra y buscar a esos guerreros y entrenarlos para protegerla…, Trunks estaba con muchos pensamientos,,,

No sabía qué hacer ya…. , se tiró en su cama y de tanto pensar se durmió…

"**estaba Trunks un poco herido pero caminando en un extraño lugar, él no lo reconocía, en eso.. una ** **Chica: Trunks!.. Qué bien que estás a salvo!.. Me preocupé mucho por ti… **

**no sabía que pensar si te pasaba algo!, le dijo mientras corría a abrazarlo, el se sorprende… ella luego se aparta un poco (lo sostuvo de los hombros y lo mira fijamente a los ojos)**

**amm…quería… darte las gracias por lo que hiciste… me salvaste la vida… te lo agradezco mucho…**

**y… bueno… tal vez no sea un buen momento ni el lugar… pero…. desde hace algún tiempo he querido decirte que… que.. eres muy importante para mí y bueno y...Que… que… te amo! **

**Le decía preocupada y lo último muy avergonzada una chica hermosa pelinegra de ojos negros, él la abraza fuertemente y la besa, ella le corresponde el beso"**

**Trunks despertó confundido por ese sueño… no sabía por qué lo soñó…. El miró la hora y eran las 8 de la noche.., se sobó la cara aún confundido por ese sueño…**

"**quien era ella?... y por qué me decía que me amaba?... qué raro… y tras de eso yo también la amaba que hasta la besaba? Pero qué extraño… mmm…. Será que de tanto pensar en lo que dijo mi madre hiso que soñara esto…"**

**Pensaba confundido…, el se derribó de nuevo en la cama, hoy no tenía apetito… así que se dejó llevar y se durmió profundamente hasta el otro día….**

**Continuará…. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Empezar desde Cero**

Habían pasado 4 días, Trunks se había dispuesto a buscar en la tierra a cualquier luchador verdaderamente fuerte, se fue sin tiempo definido a buscarlos, -

**-Bulma: **Trunks hijo te tienes que ir? :/

-**Trunks: **si mamá….. (suspiro) tengo que hacer esto…. recuerda, soy el único que queda de nuestra raza, por lo menos en la tierra, tengo la responsabilidad de buscar personas

Que me ayuden a protegerla, así como lo hacen Gokú y los demás en su otro tiempo, yo no puedo solo y no quiero que cuando venga otra amenaza pase lo mismo como con los androides..

**Le dijo serio, Bulma comprendió, el tenía razón, ella con un triste suspiro lo abrazó **

**-Trunks: **por cierto mamá…. Quisiera que construyeras una nave espacial….

-**Bulma: (extrañada) ** ah… una nave espacial?...

-**Trunks: **si…. necesito ir al espacio… es necesario…..

-**Bulma: ** mmm bueno… veré como hago… sabes que no tengo tantas piezas para crear una gran nave…. Lo que me tomaría algún tiempo para terminarla..

-**Trunks: ** está bien mamá.. no te preocupes… igual creo que me demoraré en mi búsqueda…

-**Bulma: **está bien hijo…. cuando llegues estará lista…

**-Trunks: **gracias…. Te quiero mamá… bueno….. ya me voy…. Por favor salúdame a Milk…. **Le dijo, Bulma asintió,**

**-Bulma: ** cuídate hijo… ojalá los encuentres… ** le dijo, Trunks le sonrió**

**él luego se fue volando, Bulma suspiró al verlo…**

Trunks en el camino pensaba en todo lo que tenía que hacer en su travesía…

"**bueno…. Ojalá encuentre a personas que me ayuden… mmm luego de eso buscaré el laboratorio de Gero a ver si… será que si estará?... me sería de mucha ayuda… y…**

**Según Gokú me dijo las coordenadas del nuevo planeta Nameku… si logro encontrarlos sería grandioso…., (suspiro) es cierto… no he ido al templo sagrado en años… será que..**

**Será que los androides acabaron con todos? Seguro que si…. (suspiro)" pensaba él… este sería un largo viaje….**

Trunks buscó por semanas en varias partes…

Hasta que se encontró con dos hermanos, eran peli rojos, de ojos verdes y de piel azul agua marina, se llamaban Oken y Biaki, no eran de este planeta, eran bien parecidos, también eran fuertes,

sus poderes de multiplicarse y fuerzas era interesantes, Trunks les explicó todo y les pidió que hicieran parte de su nuevo grupo..Ellos aceptaron,

también encontró a un misterioso chico humano rubio de ojos azules, se llamaba Eick, tenía mucha fuerza, Trunks creyó que si lo entrenaba bien Podría sacar su mayor potencial….

El también le pidió unirse y él aceptó, el tiempo pasaba y él seguía buscando, Trunks se frustraba un poco, por culpa de los androides no quedaban

Muchas personas fuertes…., mientras recorría la tierra buscando más gente habían transcurrido 2 años, en esos años él los usó para entrenar con ellos y buscar más gente,

Pero también en esos años él se había vuelto serio y un poco frio, se comportaba a veces distante…

a pesar de estar en compañía de sus nuevos compañeros, el temperamento de Trunks había cambiado, en su corazón no había nada que lo motivara y que llenara su vida…

solo ponía su atención en buscar a los guerreros y mantener la paz.. Del resto.. Su vida no tenía sentido propio.. también habían cosas que lo atormentaban…

sus amigos no sabían que le pasaba pero ellos notaban su gran cambio… estaban preocupados por él…

-**Eick: (preocupado) **Trunks está mal… que le pasará?... ya no es el mismo de antes…. Se comporta distante y frio…

-**Biaki: ** no lo se…. Pero su carácter cambió mucho… :/

-**Oken: **(**picaron) **apuesto a que una chica lo cambiaría… n.n

-**Eick: **tú crees?...

-**Oken: **claro!... el amor cambia a las personas…. Yo lo se por experiencia propia…. :3 n.n

-**Biaki: ** ¬¬ ya vienes con lo mismo… pero si te fue mal al final…. u.u'

-**Oken: ** (**molesto) ** ¬¬ tienes que mencionarlo de nuevo? ¡ … si ella se fue con otro! Pero y que! :(

Empezaron a discutir… Eick solo puso su mano en la cara… estos chicos siempre peleaban y el tenía que hacer de mediador…

-**Eick: ** **(Separándolos) ** chicos! Chicos! .. No importa eso! Lo que importa es buscar la forma en que podamos ayudar a Trunks!... Dijo, los hermanos lo miraron, el tenía razón…

-**Biaki:** **(suspiro)** está bien… entonces cual es el plan?

-**Eick: ** mmm… pues.. como dijo Oken .. hay que encontrarle un linda chica n.n

-** Oken: ** aaah! Bueno n.n eso será fácil…. :D

En eso viene Trunks…

-**Trunks: (serio y sin ánimos) **que es lo que es fácil? **Dijo sin emoción mientras buscaba su espada, los chicos se sorprendieron y se pusieron nerviosos..**

**-Eick: ** **(nervioso) ** ahhh… nada jajaj nada Trunks n.n' solo hablábamos que una pelea entre Oken y yo sería fácil ganarle jajajaj n.n' ** dijo nervioso con su mano atrás de su cabeza, **

**Trunks solo alzó una ceja Al verlo… El suspiró…**

**-Trunks: ** **(serio) **en fin…. bueno… está vez iremos al último lugar que nos queda por visitar… ya luego me acompañarán a un lugar que tengo que ir… ** dijo, ellos se vieron y asintieron..**

Todos se fueron volando, los chicos se daban miradas, Oken sonrió pícaramente a Eick… luego miraron a Trunks

-**Trunks: ** **(secamente)** ¬¬ que es lo que tanto me miran y se ríen!… **dijo molesto, los chicos tragaron saliva de lo apenados que estaban…**

**-Oken: (apenado) ** ammm.. nada Trunks… solo pensamos que eres un gran guerrero digno de admirar n.n… ** mintió, Trunks solo lo miró y luego miró para otro lado…el suspiró..**

**No dijo nada más… los chicos se miraron.. Oken suspiró aliviado, Eick estaba preocupado por su amigo..**

En eso llegaron a un extraño lugar.. en un bosque un poco siniestro… , ellos aterrizaron y cautelosamente entraron…

-**Biaki: (incomodo y mirando al rededor) ** vaya… este lugar es escalofriante… quien rayos vive aquí? ._.'

-**Oken: **mmm… quien sabe… pero si se ve siniestro este lugar…. :/ **Decía mientras miraba alrededor…**

**-Eick: ** **(dudoso) ** Trunks…..seguro que por aquí viven personas?... no siento nada… :/ **dijo incomodo mientras caminaba y también miraba alrededor..Trunks medio lo miró**

**-Trunks: ** **(serio y alerta) **si…. estén alertas… este lugar es engañoso… ** dijo, los chicos se vieron y lo siguieron, Trunks iba adelante, ellos lo seguían…**

En eso salen unos pájaros negros de los arboles.. Ellos se agacharon y miraron como se iban…luego de eso Trunks sintió algo..

De los arboles empezaron a lanzarles afiladas cuchillas, ellos las esquivaban, luego unos chicos enmascarados salen y los emboscan, Todos tratan de pelear pero con gran Habilidad fueron derribados

E inmovilizados de los músculos, ellos cogieron a Trunks y lo derribaron, lo tenían fuertemente, Trunks con los dientes apretados los miró…, en eso salta en frente de él la persona que parecía ser el líder.., los que lo tenían lo miraron…Trunks aprovechó y se transformó en SSJ… derribándolos a todos y luego fue por el líder, el fácilmente esquivaba los golpes de Trunks, esquivaba y bloqueaba todos los golpes,

en eso el líder fue rápidamente sin que Trunks se diera cuenta y con gran habilidad lo golpeó varias veces y lo dejó finalmente inmóvil a Trunks también bloqueando sus músculos,

Trunks cayó adolorido al suelo.. después de eso el líder se quita la máscara, Todos se sorprendieron, más Trunks…

Era una Chica, era peli castaña con su cabello hasta la cintura y de ojos azules grises, era muy bonita, Trunks aún la miraba sorprendido.., ella lo miraba enojada…

los chicos se miraron pícaramente, pensaban lo mismo…

-**X: (enojada) **quiénes son y que quieren! ** Exigió enojada**

**-Trunks: ** aa… venimos en son de paz…. Solo buscábamos gente… no queremos hacerles daño… me llamo Trunks, ellos son mis amigos **dijo calmadamente, la chica lo miró pensativa… aún desconfiaba de él…**

**-X: ** **(desconfiada) **no les creo…. Si no porqué nos atacaron!.. y… a quienes buscan! **Exigió al final enojada…**

**-Trunks: ** lo siento… solo nos defendíamos…. No queríamos hacerles daño… , y.. Bueno…. yo estoy buscando gente para que me ayuden… busco a gente como ustedes… con fuerza y técnicas….

**Dijo, la chica se relajó un poco pero aún estaba confundida… no sabía para que él los buscaba…**

**-X: **….. muchachos… ayúdenlos…. **Dijo a su grupo, ellos desmovilizaron a los chicos, ellos un poco adoloridos trataron de estirar los músculos mientras estaban ya en pie…**

**Ella miró a Trunks curiosa…**

**-X: ** dime para que nos buscas… ** le dijo ya calmada mirándolo fijamente… Trunks suspiró…**

**-Trunks: **bueno… ya que los androides ya no están… me tomé el trabajo de reunir a los más fuertes y hábiles luchadores… para formar una fuerza si en llegado momento volvieran a atacar a la tierra…

**Le dijo, la chica se sorprendió y entendió…**

**-X: ** o.O dices que los androides fueron destruidos?.. pero quien lo hiso? ** Dijo sorprendida , Trunks sonrió..el iba a hablar pero se le adelantó Oken**

**-Oken ** fue él! el es muy pero muy fuerte! Él solo los eliminó! ** Dijo ovacionando a su amigo y haciéndole ver que era un fuerte guerrero…, la chica se sorprendió… vio a Trunks pero **

**No se lo creía….**

**X: (dudosa) ** enserio fuiste tú?... pero si fácilmente te derribé… ¬¬ **dijo mientras lo miraba, Trunks se sorprende, el luego frunce el ceño… él se molestó un poco,**

**en esas palabras le dijo prácticamente que era un débil, Biaki quería ayudarlos así que habló…**

-**Baiki: **ooh! Si él es muy fuerte! Créelo ¡! El los venció!... es un gran chico… **dijo, ella miró no muy convencida a Trunks, ella lo miraba detallada y fijamente, Trunks se sonroja por tanta atención..**

**El aparta la mirada..**

**-X: **mmmm… bueno.. si ustedes lo dicen…. Gracias por vencerlo y traer la paz… **dijo ya agradecida y con una sonrisa, Trunks todavía estaba un poco molesto…**

-**Trunks: **(**serio) **de nada….

-**X: ** bueno… creo que deben estar cansados… y con Hambre, además ya está anocheciendo… síganme… ** dijo amablemente, Trunks vio a sus amigos y luego a la chica, él la siguió.. ellos igual…**

Ya llegaron un lugar despejado dentro del bosque, allí habían algunas pequeñas cabañas, eran dos, ella les dijo que podían descargar sus cosas en una cabaña, ellos asintieron…

Ya a oscuras se sentaron en el centro del lugar donde había una fogata, allí ella les ofreció comida, Trunks obvio comía más que sus amigos.., la chica pensaba que estaba hambriento por como comía..

**X: ** veo que tienes hambre…. **Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba, Trunks se sorprendió por lo que dijo, él dejó de comer…**

**X: ** no.. no tranquilo… hay mucha comida….:)

-**Trunks: ** **( apenado) **lo siento…. no es que tenga hambre… bueno… si tengo.. agh. (suspiro) . … Es solo que siempre como así…. **admitió con la mirada en el suelo, ella comprendió.. Trunks la miró luego…**

**-Trunks: (curioso) **por cierto… no me dijiste tu nombre…

-**X: ** **(apenada) **aaah!. Jajaj verdad n.n' …. Me llamo Yuriko Yamashita… **le dijo, Trunks medio sonrió… **los chicos sonreían al verlo bien…

**-Trunks: **mucho gusto… Yuriko… **le dijo cordialmente, ella sonrió**

**-Yuriko: **muchas gracias… aa.. y ellos son mi hermano menor Eki (**se pronuncia iki) (chico adolescente de pelo castaño y ojos verdes), **y mis dos amigos, Kimoyo (chica peli roja de cabello corto con ojos mieles) y Okane (chico peli negro y ojos marrones)

-**Trunks: ** **(cordialmente) **mucho gusto a todos…., ellos son mis amigos Eick, Biaki y Oken… ** les dijo señalando a cada uno, Los chicos asintieron con una sonrisa..**

-**Oken: ** mucho gusto Kimoyo *-* … soy Oken Hirruaga.. :3 **le dijo muy interesado por la chica, Kimoyo un poco incomoda lo saludó con la mano, su hermano Biaki solo lo mira ¬¬ **

**-Biaki: ** ¬¬….. (suspiro) u.u´ en fin… Yuriko…. Muchas gracias por esto… la comida está deliciosa! n.n **le dijo amablemente, ella le sonríe complacida..**

**-Eick: **si gracias de verdad… venimos desde muy lejos y tu hospitalidad nos hiso de gran ayuda… muchas gracias…. **Pronunció cordialmente**

**-Yuriko: **de nada… ustedes son los primeros viajeros que vemos en 5 años…. Y son amables.. era lo mínimo que podía hacer… n.n **dijo feliz, todos sonrieron, Trunks estaba pensativo…**

**-Oken: (curioso) **oigan lo que me pregunto es… … como rayos terminaron viviendo en este tenebroso bosque? ... ._.'

**-Yuriko: **amm bueno.. Fue…. por culpa de los androides… ellos… mataron a nuestros padres y …. Bueno… desde entonces hemos sobrevivido juntos aquí en este bosque…. (suspiro) **Dijo tristemente,**

**todos se sorprendieron, Trunks se puso muy serio, El se paró y se fue a la cabaña, Yuriko y todos se quedaron sorprendidos por su actitud…, Biaki molesto le pegó en la cabeza a su hermano.. **

**-Oken: **aouch! Qué? :/ **Preguntó molesto mientras se sobaba la cabeza..**

**-Biaki: (molesto) **taradopara que sacaste el tema! Ya lo hiciste irse! :/ ** ¬¬ dijo, Oken comprendió, Yuriko los miró confundida.. Eick Suspiró… el fue por Trunks…**

**-Yuriko: ** (**confundida) **perdón… me perdí de algo?... porqué su amigo se fue así? ._.' :/ **Pronunció, Biaki suspiró…**

**-Biaki: **no te preocupes.. no es por ti…, es solo que él ha estado muy cambiado, el tema de los androides le molesta, no le gusta escuchar historias tristes que pasaron por culpa de ellos…

No sabemos qué le pasa, el ha estado actuando así desde hace algún tiempo… :( **admitió, Yuriko comprendió ella se sintió mal por Trunks…, suspiró.. pensó que fue mala idea decirle…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Momentos Clave**

Los chicos se quedaron hablando mientras, se estaban conociendo muy bien…

Mientras Trunks estaba sentado en la cama serio y pensativo….

Por su mente pasaban muchas imágenes muy dolorosas, aunque él no quería pensar en eso pero le era inevitable, en esas imágenes salían personas inocentes gritando y con cara de horror,

Mientras que estaban los androides con unas sonrisas malvadas y frías… eran asesinados cruelmente por ellos, El estaba tan inmerso en esas imágenes que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Eick

Eick le toca el hombro a Trunks y este asustado y a la defensiva se estremece y lo aprieta fuerte del cuello, su amigo trataba de soltarse…

-**Eick: (ahogándose) **Tru… Trunks.. acck.. am… amigo soy yo! Eick! Arcgh… ** le decía casi sin aire para que entrara en razón.. Trunks no sabía que le pasaba, el asustado lo soltó…**

**Eick cayó al suelo agitado y tocándose el cuello, Trunks se avergüenza por lo que hiso.. El ayudó a su amigo a levantarse…**

**-Trunks: (apenado y arrepentido) **lo… lo siento…. no fue mi intención…. No se qué me pasa…. **Dijo muy avergonzado mientras tenía una de sus manos en su frente, Eick lo miró preocupado..**

**Ellos se sientan en la cama… Eick ya estaba más recuperado..**

**-Eick: (preocupado) **Trunks amigo… que te sucede?... estás muy raro últimamente… ya nos preocupas más con esto que pasó… **le dijo, Trunks miró al suelo… ni el mismo sabía que le pasaba…**

**-Trunks: **no lo se, Desde hace un tiempo he venido teniendo pesadillas y pensamientos que me tienen mal…. Pensé que lo había superado pero no…. , no se qué me pasa… (suspiro) **Admitió triste, **

**Eick lo miró triste..**

**-Eick: **amigo… se que has estado de lleno con esto de proteger la tierra toda tu vida.. Pero… tienes que dejar el pasado… tienes ahora un futuro por delante…

porque.. no te das una oportunidad con.. Alguna chica?...**Le dijo para que entendiera, Trunks se sorprendió por lo que dijo, tal vez tenía razón… **

**estaba tan preocupado por defender la tierra que eso ya lo tenía mal.. pero él se molestó…**

**-Trunks: (serio) **tu también?... :( que no hay otras cosas que me hagan sentir mejor que buscar a una chica? ¬¬ además…. no creo que sea buena idea en este momento..

**Respondió molesto, ya le molestaba que le dijeran lo mismo, su amigo suspira..**

**-Eick: **Trunks no sabes que el amor es algo que… que te cambia por completo?.. es la fuerza más poderosa que sana heridas, las heridas más profundas del corazón y el alma…

considéralo….. por favor… mira.. es por tu bien amigo…. te aseguro que te sentirás muy bien en compañía de una chica.. Piénsalo… **le dijo para que entendiera, Trunks no dijo nada..**

**solo miraba molesto al suelo, Eick suspiró de nuevo…. Tal vez en otro momento le recordaría lo mismo.. **

**-Trunks: **creo que …. me dormiré.. estoy cansado.. hasta mañana… ** Le dijo sin ánimos, Eick entendió… él se iba a ir.. en eso Trunks lo ve..**

**- Trunks: ** Eick!... **lo llamó, Eick volteó curioso..**

-**Eick: ** dime?

**- Trunks: ** le puedes decir a Yuriko que me disculpe por haberme ido así.. por favor?

-**Eick: **claro Trunks… igual no fue tu intención… **le dijo, Trunks suspiró…**

**- Trunks: **gracias…. **Le dijo, Eick sonrió y se fue…**

Eick regresó con los chicos, Biaki hablaba con Yuriko, su hermano y su amigo, Oken estaba muy interesado en Kimoyo, Ella estaba incomoda con él…

Biaki solo suspiraba al verlo, el conocía muy bien a su hermano menor…

-**Oken: (Curioso) **oye Kimoyo.. y… ammm tienes novio? *-*

-**Kimoyo: **yo.. no… ._.'

-**Oken: ** aahh! Qué bien! :D ee.. **(tose)** … digo… ay y eso?.. D:

-**Kimoyo: **bueno viviendo aquí no he conocido a alguien… u.u' ** dijo en tono obvio, Oken asintió… e hiso cara de oh! dah por supuesto! -_-**

**-Oken: ** :D oye y que te parece si… **dijo pero no pudo terminar porque su hermano le tomó de la camisa y lo jaló.. –Biaki: ** ya empezó ¬¬ u.u' … (suspiro)

**-Oken: ** (**molesto) ** hey! Qué pasa? :( **preguntó molesto mientras era arrastrado.. Biaki lo miró, él sabía que era, Oken suspiró.. los demás los miraron ._.'**

–**Biaki: ** perdonen pero tenemos que irnos a dormir… hoy fue un día agitado… gracias por todo… **dijo cordialmente, ellos asintieron… Biaki se llevó a Oken del Hombro, el solo lo veía ¬¬**

**En eso sale Eick y los ve.. el sonríe.. Conocía por que Oken estaba así…**

**-Biaki: **hola Eick… como está Trunks? **Preguntó curioso, Eick suspira recordando lo que pasó**

-**Eick: ** bueno… regular… me preocupa lo que le pasa.. fui a hablarle, él estaba pensativo, yo le fui a tocar el hombro para llamar su atención y él me quiso estrangular… ._.'… pero bueno…

no fue con intención.. dice que ha tenido feas pesadillas y pensamientos que lo atormentan.. y bueno… eso lo tiene mal… :/ u.u **Ellos se sorprendieron al saber eso, **

**también se preocuparon por su amigo…**

**-Biaki: **vaya….. pobre….espero que vuelva a ser el mismo… :/ **dijo triste, los demás asintieron igual…, **

Biaki y Oken se fueron a dormir, Eick se fue a darle el mensaje que le dio Trunks a Yuriko… ella comprendió y dijo que no había problema… Eick sonrió… , luego todos se fueron a dormir…

En eso a la madrugada… Trunks tenía una pesadilla, se movía en la cama y hablaba angustiado, los chicos se despiertan y lo miran preocupados...

**-Trunks: **Arrgh!mmmrgh… no!… Gohan!…. Mamá ¡!, Chicos… ah!…. No… no!… **decía con dolor entre sueños, sus amigos se miran preocupados, Biaki y Eick se levantan y tratan de despertarlo…**

**-Biaki: ** Trunks… Trunks amigo despierta…. ** Le decía mientras lo movía un poco… el no respondía…**

**-Trunks: ** Arrgh! no….. no… Maldito! suéltala! ! **Gritó angustiado..**

**Eick: **Trunks! Trunks! Despierta! **Decía angustiado.. Mientras lo agitaba para que despertara.. Él aún no reaccionaba**

"**estaba Trunks en un lugar oscuro, allí estaban todos los seres queridos de Trunks, uno por uno eran asesinados por los androides, ellos reían diabólicamente, Trunks no podía hacer nada y eso lo enojaba mucho,**

**En eso se transporta a otro lugar, está vez estaban sus amigos con él heridos, allí también estaba la misma Chica pelinegra de ojos negros, ella iba a ser destruida por otros ser malvado**

**Trunks quería matarlo y salvarla.. La chica lo mira asustada el no aguantó más.."**

**-Trunks: **NOOO! AHHHHHHH! ** Gritó y lanzó al techo un rayo de energía… sus amigos se asustaron…, Trunks despertó muy agitado, respirando pesadamente.. el miró a todos lados…**

**Sus amigos estaban asustados, Trunks se puso sus manos en sus sienes, cada vez estaba peor… **

**-Eick: ** tru.. trunks… que.. qué pasó? Tan mala fue la pesadilla? **Le dijo muy preocupado, Trunks aún asustado solo asintió.. Los chicos se miraron… estaban ahora muy preocupados por el…**

En eso entra Yuriko y los demás entran a la cabaña preocupados… se asustaron por la explosión…

**-Yuriko: (preocupada) ** que… que pasó! **Dijo , ella miró a Trunks que estaba asustado y luego miró arriba de él el techo , había un gran agujero.., Trunks se avergonzó y bajó su mirada..**

**-Eick: **tranquila…. Solo tuvo una mala pesadilla :/ **dijo apenado, la chica se sorprendió y miró de nuevo a Trunks…**

Yuriko fue a donde Trunks, ella se sentó cerca de él y luego puso su mano en la frente, Trunks se avergonzó por la cercanía, ella lo miró pensativa,,,

**-Yuriko: **tienes fiebre…. **(luego Mirando a sus amigos) **traigan el botiquín! **Dijo, su hermano fue rápidamente por él botiquín..**

-**Yuriko: (seria y preocupada)** desde hace cuanto te sientes así?

-**Trunks: **desde hace 1 año… **dijo serio y sin verla.. ella lo miró pensativa..**

**-Yuriko: **tienes que relajarte…. Tienes mucho estrés acumulado, te preocupas mucho por algo en especifico, esto está afectando tu salud.. **le dijo preocupada, Trunks aún no la miraba, sabía eso… **

**pero no lo podía evitar…..**

En eso llega Eki con el botiquín, se lo entregó a su hermana, Yuriko sacó un pequeño objeto, Trunks y todos lo miran..

-**Eick: (curioso) ** que es eso? ._.' **le preguntó, era una inyección pero tenía forma extraña y no se le veía mucho la aguja, por eso no se distinguía**

-**Yuriko: **es una inyección…, Trunks quédate quieto… **les dijo, el asintió, ella cogió su brazo y buscó la vena, luego le inyectó, el hizo un gesto de dolor…, ya luego él la miró…**

**-Trunks: (curioso) **que me diste?...

-**Yuriko: **algo para bajar la fiebre y para que te calmes… así podrás dormir bien… **dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Trunks comprendió**

**-Trunks: (apenado y agradecido) **aa… gracias….

-**Yuriko: **de nada…. :) Ya…. Puedes relajarte y dormirte… nos vemos en la mañana…**pronunció, Trunks asintió.., Yuriko con sus amigos se fueron de nuevo a dormir,**

**Trunks miró al techo y suspiró… ya luego cerró los ojos y se durmió, sus amigos suspiraron.. Querían que su amigo volviera a ser el de antes.., ellos se volvieron a dormir…**

A la mañana Trunks se levantó temprano a entrenar y para despejar la mente.., estaba en otra parte despejada del bosque, el en el aire daba puños y patadas, también tiraba rayos de energía al aire..

Estaba convertido en SSJ….

-**Yuriko: **oye eso es genial!.. **Exclamó impresionada, Trunks la miró sorprendido, el luego bajó a tierra…**

**-Yuriko: **tengo curiosidad…. Como haces para volverte rubio? Es alguna técnica o algo parecido? ** Preguntó interesada.. Trunks se sorprendió por su pregunta, el luego pensaba **

-**Trunks: ** aa.. bueno… algo así, es… más bien un estado.. **le dijo, ella se confundió más…**

-**Yuriko: (Confundida) **un estado? Me podrías decir a que te refieres? ._.'

-**Trunks: **yo soy mitad humano y mitad Saiyajin, es….. complicado, u.u' , solo te diré que gracias a eso puedo llegar a ese estado y tener un gran poder…

-**Yuriko: **mmm ya veo.. Supongo que solo eso me dirás… pero bueno… en fin…. Si me dirás porqué te fuiste ayer así de repente? **Preguntó curiosa, Trunks miró al suelo..**

-**Trunks: **yo.. no quiero hablar de eso… lo siento… ** dijo incomodo y serio, él se fue, Yuriko se sorprendió, ella frunció el ceño..**

**-Yuriko: **oye si es por los androides no te preocupes… ya pasó!... si quieres yo te puedo ayudar! **Le insistió, Trunks paró y la volteó a ver, el suspiró molesto**

**-Trunks: ** no es por ellos…. eso ya no me importa.. y dije que ya no quiero hablar de eso, no quiero tu ayuda… ** dijo secamente y molesto dicho esto se fue, a Yuriko no le gustó su actitud,**

**ella solo quería ser amable con él..**

**-Yuriko: **pero que Pedante eres!... al menos déjate ayudar! **Dijo muy molesta, Trunks no le prestó atención.. siguió caminando, ella se enojó…**

" **Pero que tipo tan raro… le brindé mi ayuda y no la quiso… tras de eso es un pedante y testarudo…. Hump :( " ** **pensaba molesta viendo a Trunks irse, ella luego fue tras él…**

Trunks llegó a las cabañas, recogió sus cosas y miró a sus amigos.., el estaba muy serio y un poco molesto..

-**Trunks: ** empaquen sus cosas… tenemos que irnos… **dijo, los chicos estaban sorprendidos…. No sabían que le pasó para que estuviera así**

-**Eick: (extrañado)** nos vamos tan pronto?

-**Trunks: ** si… tenemos mucho que hacer… **dijo secamente, los chicos se miraron y empezaron a recoger sus cosas…**

En eso llega Yuriko…. Estaba molesta también, todos se preguntaban que les había pasado a los dos…

**-Yuriko: **empaquen sus cosas también Eki, Kimoyo y Okane... ** dijo seria, ellos no sabían que pasaba pero fueron a empacar… Trunks la miró molesto..**

**-Trunks: **que haces! :/

-**Yuriko: ** pediste nuestra ayuda… bueno.. nos vamos contigo! ** Dijo molesta, Trunks entendió y no dijo nada, solo apartó su mirada de ella, Yuriko solo lo miraba intrigada..**

" **el es muy misterioso… quiero saber que le pasa… porqué se comporta así.. aprovecharé que iré con él para averiguarlo" pensaba mientras lo miraba..**

Ya todos listos se fueron, para sorpresa de Trunks ellos sabían volar… volaban en silencio, el ambiente entre los dos era tenso, los chicos no se atrevían a preguntar nada…

Yuriko solo miraba a Trunks pensativa…

-**Yuriko: (molesta) **Trunks… por lo menos se puede saber a dónde vamos? :/

-**Trunks: (serio y sin verla) **vamos a un lugar escondido en las afueras de una de las capitales… tengo algo pendiente que hacer allí… **les dijo, ellos se miraron pero no dijeron nada más…**

Tiempo después lograron llegar… , estaba destruido, antes era una cueva, Trunks miraba en lo alto…

**-Biaki: **se supone que aquí debería de haber algo? ._.'

-**Trunks: ** si lo está… pero bajo tierra… **dijo, en eso el baja hasta el lugar, los demás también….**

El despejó el lugar que tenía rocas grandes, en eso encontró la entrada y las escaleras… Trunks sonrió…, el bajó… los demás muy curiosos lo siguieron..

Adentro estaba el laboratorio secreto de Maki Gero… Trunks se sorprendió… todavía estaba Cell en forma de embrión, estaba en su últimos días…, Trunks lo miró mordazmente…

Él ya se encargaría de Cell luego…Trunks no Buscaba eso.. … el fue Más allá… había una puerta el fue allí y entró..

Los chicos se quedaron esperándolo observando el área.. Oken y Biaki miraban las computadoras y el feo Embrión que había…

**-Oken: **pero que cosa más fea…. Si es un feto es el feto más feo del mundo…_.´ ** Dijo con asco e impresión, Biaki rió al ver su cara..**

**-Yuriko: ** eeww… que cosa más asquerosa y extraña… **dijo con repugnancia y haciendo cara de asco, todos se rieron por su expresión..**

-**Eick: ** que esperaban… es un monstruo…. Mmmm… y por lo que veo en estos planos es un tipo de androide… ** dijo serio mientras leía los planos, los chicos sorprendidos veían más al Embrión..**

**-Okane: **si es verdad que feo…. _ mmmm….. Kimoyo apuesto a que así será tu bebé jajajajajaj xD **dijo muy burlonamente, Kimoyo se enojó mucho**

**-Kimoyo: ** **(enojada y con su vena en la frente a punto de estallar) **como te atreves! Mi hijo nunca será así de feo! D: ** le dijo amenazándolo y le dio un puño en la cabeza a su amigo**

**-Okane: (sobándose la cabeza adolorido) ** OUCH! Oye! D: :( **dijo molesto, Kimoyo lo veía con una sonrisa de satisfacción..**

**-Eki: ** jajajjajjaaj xDD eso te pasa por pasarte de burlón con Kimoyo xD **se burlaba de su amigo, el solo lo miraba ¬¬ , Yuriko, Eki y Kimoyo se reían de él…**

Oken miraba a Kimoyo *o* ** le interesó más ahora por su carácter… tenía la boca abierta… Biaki lo miró ¬¬ u.u'**

**-Biaki: **sierra la boca que se te entrarán las moscas! ¬¬ **le decía molesto a su hermano mientras le daba un empujón en su hombro, Oken lo mira ¬¬ , en eso Biaki veía la gran computadora…**

**-Biaki: (curioso)** mmm me pregunto que hace esta computadora…. ._.

-**Eick: (dudoso) **ammm si no estoy mal… esta computadora es la encargada de mantener vivo a este embrión y de almacenar información…. Mmm…** decía mientras leía otros planos…**

**El Estaba pensativo y serio, Biaki lo nota..**

**-Biaki: (curioso) ** que?... qué pasa?

-**Eick: (extrañado) ** es que aquí hay mucha información de varias personas… incluyendo a Trunks…. ._.' ** Dijo, los demás lo miraron confundidos… Biaki fue a su lado.. el quería ver…**

**-Biaki: ** a ver…..(**dijo mientras leía lo mismo) ** mmmm… es verdad!... aquí dice todo sobre él…. sus habilidades, técnicas y…. debilidades! D: Dijo** sorprendido, todos se sorprenden…**

**estaban ahora pensativos… esto era muy raro para ellos….**

**-Yuriko: (extrañada) **me pregunto qué tiene que hacer Trunks en este feo lugar…. :/ **dijo confundida, ella miró a los chicos pero ellos solo se encogieron de hombros, tampoco sabían nada..**

**Mientras Trunks….**

Esta vez el doctor Maki Gero no tenía a sus androides afuera como en el otro tiempo.. Estaban en otra parte….. El encontró las cápsulas donde estaban dormidos… sonrió al encontrarlas…

Miraba cada una…,

-**Trunks: **mmm….20…, 19, 15, 14… 13…

"**qué raro... donde estará…." Pensaba mientras veía a cada androide, en eso él miró al fondo.. Estaba una gran cápsula, Trunks curioso fue a verla… estaba empolvada, **

**el limpió donde se supone que estaba el numero..En eso salió el número que buscaba…**

**-Trunks: ** si! Lo encontré! ** Dijo emocionado, el luego serio y decidido tomó aire y apretó el botón.. Trunks dio un paso atrás… luego se abrió la cápsula.. **

De allí sale el androide.. El miró a los lados y luego miró a Trunks, él peli lila tragó saliva…, **El androide comenzó a analizarlo…**

**-Trunks: ** #16….. **Dijo un poco nervioso, el solo lo miraba…**

**Continuará…. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Un nuevo Aliado Y preparativos para el Viaje**

**-Trunks: ** si! Lo encontré! ** Dijo emocionado, el luego serio y decidido tomó aire y apretó el botón.. Trunks dio un paso atrás… luego se abrió la cápsula.. **

De allí sale el androide.. El miró a los lados y luego miró a Trunks, él peli lila tragó saliva…, **El androide comenzó a analizarlo…**

**-Trunks: ** #16….. **Dijo un poco nervioso, el solo lo miraba…**

**-****#16: **Trunks…. **Dijo serio, Trunks no estaba seguro de cómo sería este androide.. El androide dio un paso adelante, Trunks alerta y a la defensiva retrocedió dos pasos**

**-Trunks: ** **(serio) **que quieres! **Le Exigió, El androide lo miró **

**-#16: **Trunks tu me despertaste…. Porqué? **le dijo extrañado, Trunks miró al suelo y suspiró…**

**-Trunks: ** bueno.. se que tu propósito es eliminar a Goku…. **Dijo algo serio, el androide asintió..**

**-Trunks: ** solo te diré que el… ya no vive… **dijo un poco melancólico y aún mirando al suelo, #16 se sorprendió… el trató de buscar el Ki de Goku para rectificar lo que Trunks dijo, #16 frunció el ceño, el tenía razón…**

-**Trunks: ** lo ves?... **le dijo alzando una ceja y rectificándole con las manos lo que dijo, 16 frunció el ceño, el lo miró desconfiado..**

-**#16: ** que es lo que quieres?... mi propósito ya no es viable.. Porque me despertaste si lo sabías? **Preguntó molesto, Trunks lo miró serio…**

-**Trunks: **se que no eres malo.. lo sé… lo eh visto antes, tú no eres como los demás androides, se que en ti hay bondad… lo sé…. Por eso quiero que me ayudes a formar un nuevo grupo de defensores de la tierra…

**-#16: ** **(extrañado) **quieres que te ayude?... porque lo haría?… para mí solo eres un simple humano…, no me importa proteger a nadie… **dijo secamente, Trunks suspiró, sabía que no era fácil…**

-**Trunks: ** se que solo soy un humano… pero se que te importa proteger la vida…. más las inocentes como la de los animales… **le dijo serio, #16 se sorprendió… eso si le llegó… el miró al suelo y luego lo miró a Trunks**

**No estaba seguro, Trunks lo quería convencer…. El sería de gran ayuda en llegado caso de que otro gran enemigo amenazara la tierra…**

**-Trunks: **vamos # 16!... **le suplicó, el androide miró para otro lado, miró a sus semejantes androides y luego lo miró a él…**

**-#16: **está bien.. te daré mi ayuda…. **dijo resignado, Trunks sonrió emocionado.. la segunda parte de su plan estaba ya hecha… solo faltaba la última y la más importante…**

**-Trunks: **muchas gracias #16.. Sabía que podía contar contigo… **dijo agradecido, el androide solo lo miró.., ellos decidieron salir de allí, #16 veía a sus compañeros androides en sus cápsulas**

**Faltaban 2… el no preguntó nada por ahora… **mientras salieron todos los chicos se quedan sorprendidos al verlo, ellos se ponen a la defensiva..

-**Trunks: ** **(con las manos arriba) **hey! Tranquilos!... él es uno de los nuestros! **Dijo tratando de calmarlos, Yuriko y sus amigos aún desconfiaban de él…**

**-Yuriko: ** como sabes que no es como los demás? :( **insinuó molesta, Trunks frunció el ceño..**

**-Trunks: (serio) ** lo se porque ya lo he visto!… el no es como los demás.. fue construido para un solo propósito.. matar a uno de los más grande guerreros… Goku,

pero ya no puede cumplirlo porque él…. ya no existe… (suspiro) … así que no tiene otros motivos para se malo…. El será uno de nosotros!

**Dijo con autoridad, los demás lo miraron aún no muy convencidos, también curiosos a lo que Trunks les había dicho…**

**-Oken: (confundido) ** como que ya lo viste? ._.' ** dijo, Trunks suspiro, el no les había dicho sobre su viaje en el tiempo al pasado…**

**-Trunks: **todo esto lo sé y supe cómo eliminar a los androides porque yo… porque viajé en el tiempo al pasado… **dijo serio, sus amigos y el androide # 16 se sorprendieron mucho..**

**-Yuriko: (confundida) ** viajaste en el tiempo? Pero… pero como es eso posible? O.o'

-**Trunks: **mi madre la construyó…. Ella es… bueno era dueña de corporación cápsula… es una de los cerebros que construyeron todo lo tecnológico de nuestro presente.. Junto con mi abuelo…

toda tecnología revolucionaria Fue construida por ellos, ella fabricó la máquina del tiempo, así les avisé a mis amigos sobre los androides y pudieron matarlos, bueno.. a 1..

y También mataron a ese monstruo que está allí **dijo serio..** **Señalando lo ultimo al embrión Cell, Sus amigos se quedaron impresionados, luego miraron al embrión..**

**-Eick: **claro… Corporación Cápsula … ahora que me acuerdo… mi abuelo me contaba de las cosas que inventaban…. Eran muy reconocidos…. Vaya…. Tu familia era muy importante…. **Dijo, Trunks miró al suelo triste, **

**el tenía razón…**

-**Yuriko: ** pero como dices …. Porqué solo mataron a uno?.. y que tiene que ver este feo androide? **Dijo confundida y luego asqueada señalando al embrión, Trunks suspiró.. esto era complicado…**

**-Trunks: ** a ver….mmm Los androides de ese tiempo no eran tan sádicos como los de este… , por lo menos la chica no fue tan mala después de todo… , también conocí bien a #16… él a pesar de que quería matar a

Un amigo mío no hiso, así que por eso vi que en él había bondad, por otra parte… ese embrión causó mucho daño… , si él logra completar su transformación es capaz de mucho…su poder es 2 veces más

Que el de los androides unidos, en él están incluidas las células de mis amigos… algunos muy poderosos, su propósito era absorber a los androides para así convertirse en el guerrero más poderoso

Y así acabar con todos en este planeta… **dijo serio y un poco molesto recordando todo lo que pasó y hasta ser asesinado por Cell, todos se sorprendieron mucho, ahora comprendían…**

**-Eick: ** ahora que lo dices… leí en esos planos todo sobre tus amigos… habían varios como tú… bueno… saiyajin… mm uno me recuerda a ti… en eso también está ese que dices que se llamaba Gokú…

**Dijo pensativo recordando lo que leyó, Trunks se sorprendió… **

**-Trunks: **ammm si… ellos eran… y el que dices que te recuerda a mí… seguramente… era mi padre… **dijo tristemente, Eick comprendió.. **

**Biaki: **bueno… ya sabemos todo y ya lo despertaste… ahora qué? **Preguntó curioso, Trunks sonrió… venía la mejor parte…**

**-Trunks: **que les parece…. Ir al espacio? **Dijo con una sonrisa malosa, Todos se sorprendieron… Biaki y Oken se emocionaron mucho…**

**-Oken: **genial! :D que estamos esperando? :D *-*

-**Trunks: **jajajajjaj.. Está bien… bueno.. Tenemos que ir a mi casa… mi madre seguro habrá terminado la nave.. ** Dijo contento, Eick sonrió al verlo así..**

**-Eick: **vaya…. Tu madre hizo una nave?... ._.' Trunks tienes una madre muy inteligente… **le dijo con Admiración… Trunks se complació por eso…**

Todos se disponían a ir…. Pero Trunks no se movió.. Eick y Biaki lo notan..

-**Biaki: (Extrañado) **que pasa amigo?... ._.' **dijo, Trunks miró a Cell con rabia… luego lanzó varios rayos de energía destruyéndolo, también le disparó a la computadora, sus amigos entendieron, ellos lo ayudaron **

**A destruir el lugar.. Destruyeron hasta adentró donde estaban los otros androides…, todo quedó muy destruido…**

Ya terminado Trunks sonrió… todo estaba completo.. Ahora si se podían ir en paz… todos se fueron rumbo a corporación cápsula…

Duraron bastante en el trayecto.. Mientras Yuriko estaba pensativa… se sentía intrigada con Trunks y todo lo que tenía que ver con él, para ella él era un chico misterioso…

Ya luego del largo viaje al fin llegaron a Corporación Capsula, Bulma sintió el ruido afuera.. Ella curiosa fue a ver..

Trunks se alegró de estar en casa, se dio cuenta que estaba reconstruida de nuevo.. Como debería estar, sus amigos miraban su vinito hogar….

-**Biaki: **Trunks tienes una bonita casa…. n.n **dijo alagándolo, el peli lila sonrió.. Esto todo era trabajo de su madre y de Milk, en eso sale Bulma… ella ve a su hijo en compañía de varias personas..**

**-Bulma: ** Trunks! :D llegaste! **Le dijo, luego corrió a abrazarlo, Trunks alegre de ver a su madre le correspondió el abrazo, Yuriko lo miró pensativa..**

**-Trunks: ** hola mamá….

**-Bulma: **Trunks hijo te extrañé mucho… . aa.. veo que has crecido… y… **(mirando a los demás) ** veo que lograste encontrar a los que buscabas… ** le dijo esto último alegre, Trunks asintió..**

**-Trunks: ** mamá ellos son **(señalando a cada uno) ** Eick, Biaki, Oken, Yuriko, Eki, Kimoyo Okane y el androide #16…. **Terminó de decir, Bulma se sorprendió mucho por lo último que dijo.. ella miró a 16 insegura..**

**-Bulma: (preocupada) **Trunks…. Dijis.. dijiste androide? O.o

-**Trunks: **Tranquila mamá!... recuerdas lo que te conté de mi viaje al pasado?.. bueno es él! **le dijo tratando de calmarla, ella pensó y comprendió… quedó más tranquila.., Trunks suspiró…**

**-Bulma: **bueno… menos mal que me dijiste.. casi me da algo…. u.u' … en fin… mucho gusto a todos!.. qué bien que mi Trunks encontró amigos… n.n **pronunció esto último con mucha alegría…**

**Trunks se sonrojó y miró al suelo… , sus amigos sonrieron ….**

**-Bulma: **me imagino que vienen cansados y con mucha hambre.. :3 **dijo más que una como una afirmación, los chicos sonrieron y asintieron…**

**-Bulma: ** bueno.. que esperan.. pasen!... son bienvenidos a nuestra casa n.n ** los chicos complacidos fueron entrando… Eick fue donde Bulma..**

**-Eick: **muchas gracias señora Bulma, Trunks ha hablado mucho de usted… un honor conocer a tan brillante mujer como usted dueña de Corporación Cápsula…. ** Le dijo muy amable, Bulma se complació con su alago..**

**-Bulma…** ay pero que joven más amable! n.n muchas gracias.. y dime Bulma por favor… por cierto como sabes sobre eso?... eres joven para saber lo que hacíamos… **preguntó.. ya que hace 20 años que la compañía**

**No pudo fabricar nada más por culpa de los androides, Bulma solo hacía cosas para ella y su familia…, por eso era raro que un joven conociera lo que ella con su padre y su equipo hacían…**

**-Eick: **aaa si… bueno.. Mis padres y mi abuelo me contaban todo lo que hacían… n.n' todos los nuevos proyectos y artefactos que producían para mejorar la vida humana… **le dijo admirado, Bulma se sorprendió..**

**-Bulma: ** ya veo…. :) bueno.. De todas formas gracias… bueno.. Vamos a entrar!.. Les prepararé un gran almuerzo de bienvenida n.n

**-Trunks: ** gracias mamá… por cierto… donde está milk?

-**Bulma: **ella se fue a comprar algunos víveres… no mora en venir.. :)

Dicho esto ellos entraron a la casa… allí los demás estaban charlando entretenidamente.., Yuriko miró a Trunks, el aparta la mirada de ella rápidamente..

-**Trunks: **iré a ducharme y a cambiarme… **dijo serio a su madre.. Bulma asintió.. ÉL mientras se iba miró a Yuriko, ella igual…**

**-Bulma: ** bueno… chicos ustedes siéntanse como en casa n.n mientras yo iré a prepararles el almuerzo :) **pronunció amable.. los chicos asintieron, Yuriko quería saber de Trunks.. y quien más que su madre**

**Para saber de él… ella aprovechó..**

**-Yuriko: ** ammm.. bulma… te puedo ayudar?

-**Bulma: **claro… n.n siempre es bueno tener manos extras :) **respondió amable, Yuriko sonrió.. ellas se fueron a la cocina… los chicos se quedaron viendo tv y hablando entre ellos, #16 solo los miraba recostado **

**En una pared..**

Trunks mientras estaba duchándose.. Tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza, una era que se había portado descortés con Yuriko, viendo que ella solo quería ayudarlo… el suspiró al recordar eso..

**-*Flash Back*-**

-**Yuriko: **mmm ya veo.. Supongo que solo eso me dirás… pero bueno… en fin…. Si me dirás porqué te fuiste ayer así de repente? **Preguntó curiosa, Trunks miró al suelo..**

-**Trunks: **yo.. no quiero hablar de eso… lo siento… ** dijo incomodo y serio, él se fue, Yuriko se sorprendió, ella frunció el ceño..**

**-Yuriko: **oye si es por los androides no te preocupes… ya pasó!... si quieres yo te puedo ayudar! **Le insistió, Trunks paró y la volteó a ver, el suspiró molesto**

**-Trunks: ** no es por ellos…. eso ya no me importa.. y dije que ya no quiero hablar de eso, no quiero tu ayuda… ** dijo secamente y molesto dicho esto se fue, a Yuriko no le gustó su actitud,**

**ella solo quería ser amable con él..**

**-Yuriko: **pero que Pedante eres!... al menos déjate ayudar! **Dijo muy molesta, Trunks no le prestó atención.. siguió caminando, ella se enojó…**

**-*Fin del Flash Back*-**

"**no debí comportarme así con ella…. (suspiro) … solo quería ser amable conmigo y yo la traté groseramente…. Que pasa conmigo :/ u.u (suspiro) bueno.. creo que me disculparé con ella… será que tienen razón?**

**Será que dándome la oportunidad con una chica podré olvidarme de todo esto que me agobia? Pero quien?… no he encontrado ninguna que sienta que es la ideal… si tan solo supiera quién es esa chica de mis **

**sueños… porqué siento esto especial cuando sueño con ella?... porqué la vengo soñando todo este tiempo? Agh.. ni siquiera se si existe… :( … seguro solo es mi imaginación. -_- ." pensaba él…**

Otra cosa de las que tanto pensaba era en el viaje al espacio…, que haría cuando ya estuvieran allá?…. Si.. él iría con algunos de sus amigos al espacio, iría a buscar a los Namekusei…

Tenía planeado ver si podía encontrar y traer a un nuevo protector de la tierra… un nuevo Kamisama, así podría traer de vuelta las esferas del dragón…, también aprovecharía a ver si Porunga podía concederle

Algunos deseos… pero antes de eso daría un vistazo al templo Sagrado… quería saber cómo estaba y si quedó alguien allí con vida… no lo sabía..

tal vez así podría saber con certeza si le tocaría traer o no a un nuevo kamisama.. y no sabía tampoco de Mr. Popo, tendría que averiguarlo…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo: 5: Expectativa**

Trunks estaba en su Habitación, los chicos estaban hablando entre ellos, #16 estaba serio y pensativo recostado en una pared, mientras Yuriko ayudaba a Bulma a cocinar…,

ella estaba pensativa… en eso le habla a Bulma..

-**Yuriko: ** am… Bulma… quería hacerte una pregunta…. **Dijo un poco dudosa, Bulma sonrió y asintió…**

-**Yuriko: ** ee.. bueno…. Porqué Trunks es así? ** preguntó curiosa, Bulma no entendió a que se refería..**

**-Bulma: (confusa) **así en qué sentido Yuriko?

-**Yuriko: ** bueno.. no se… se comporta un poco raro… en lo poco que lo he tratado he visto que no es un chico normal, es muy serio e irritable para su edad…. **Dijo extrañada.. Bulma ahora comprendió… ella suspiró..**

-**Bulma: ** verás Yuriko… él como todos sufrió mucho a causa de los androides…. Perdió a gente querida en todos estos años… , el tiene grandes fuerzas pero no se comparaban con la de los androides..

Por eso se sentía muy frustrado.. aún cuando los eliminó no ha dejado atrás ese dolor… no se qué hacer para que el cambie y sea feliz… ** dijo tristemente…, Yuriko comprendió, ella miró al suelo..**

-**Yuriko: ** **(** **triste y mirando aún al suelo) ** si…. se cómo se siente…. ** Dijo sin ánimos… ella ahora comprendía más a aquel chico peli lila… pero no entendía por qué él era así con ella… ella suspiró..**

**-Bulma: **pero bueno… espero que encuentre a alguien que lo haga cambiar… :/ **dijo, Yuriko estaba pensativa….**

En eso baja Trunks y entra a la cocina… se había cambiado de ropa, ahora traía una playera sin mangas azul con el logo Capsule Corp en un costado, Yuriko notó lo musculoso que era,

ya que con la chaqueta azul no lo había notado bien..Ni si quiera cuando lo atendió en la noche no se percató de eso…

-**Trunks: **ya llegué…. Mmm huele rico… ** dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Bulma se complació por eso… Trunks luego miró a Yuriko… ella miró para otro lado.. todavía estaba molesta con él, el suspiró..**

**- Trunks: **Yuriko …. Podemos hablar? **Le dijo serio, ella lo miró, luego miró a Bulma**

**-Bulma: **no te preocupes.. yo puedo terminar sola :) **le dijo, Yuriko suspiró y asintió, Trunks caminó, ella lo siguió… Bulma los miraba pensativa, ellos salieron al jardín nuevo que había, Se sentaron en una banca…**

**-Yuriko: (molesta) **que quieres Trunks?... **le dijo alzando una de sus cejas, Trunks la miró y luego posó su mirada en el suelo…**

**- Trunks: **quiero pedirte disculpas por la forma en que te he tratado…. Se que solo querías brindarme tu ayuda… , fui un grosero… no se qué me pasa… (suspiro) **dijo sin mirarla, estaba avergonzado,**

** Yuriko se quedó sorprendida…, luego Trunks la miró Fijamente a los ojos…**

**-Trunks: **lo siento…. **pronunció sinceramente, Yuriko sonrió..**

**-Yuriko: **bueno… ya no importa…. Que te parece si Comenzamos de nuevo?... :) **le dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano, Trunks medio sonrió, él la estrechó.., esto le agradó a Yuriko…**

**-Yuriko: ** Trunks… se cómo te sientes… yo también me he sentido igual que tú… por eso te comprendo… y… bueno.. quiero ayudarte… ** Pronunció sinceramente, Trunks la miró… el medio sonrió..**

**Esto le gustó a Yuriko… por lo menos ya no ponía resistencia…, Trunks estaba pensativo… estaba en silencio.. Yuriko quería hablar con él…**

**-Yuriko: **así que…. Cuando iremos al espacio? :) **Preguntó curiosa, Trunks la miró..**

**- Trunks: ** mmmm.. bueno… tengo que preguntarle a mi madre a ver si ya terminó la nave… y ver cuántos podemos ir… :) **dijo,** **Yuriko comprendió… estaba ansiosa de viajar al espacio…**

luego de eso vino Oken, el sonriente fue a avisarle a los chicos que Bulma ya tenía listo el almuerzo, el ve a Yuriko y a Trunks hablando agradablemente, esto le agradó..

-**Oken: **Hola chicos! :D … Trunks tu madre me dijo que les avisara que el almuerzo está listo! n.n **ellos asintieron, se levantaron y fueron con él al comedor…**

Todos menos #16 se sentaron a la mesa a comer, Milk había regresado, ella saludó a Trunks muy feliz… después de todo lo quería como un hijo… Trunks le presentó a todos sus amigos..

Ella también se sorprendió cuando vio a #16, Trunks le explicó a ella lo mismo que a Bulma… se relajó un poco con eso…, ellos estaban comiendo..

-**Bulma: **y como te fue hijo en tu largo viaje?... tu sabes… fueron 2 largos años… :) **le preguntó, Trunks miró a los chicos…luego miró a su madre..**

-**Trunks: **aaa.. muy bien mamá… logré encontrarlos a ellos… son muy hábiles y fuertes…. **Dijo orgulloso, sus amigos se sintieron halagados**

-**Bulma: ** y no pudiste encontrar una bonita novia? :/ **Preguntó curiosa, Trunks casi se atora con un pedazo de comida, el se sonrojó, sus amigos sonrieron por su reacción..**

**-Trunks: ** aa… bueno… yo.. no … no encontré a nadie… **dijo un poco avergonzado, su madre se entristece un poco, ella suspira, Yuriko mira pensativa a Trunks..**

**-Milk: ** que lastima… tú que eres tan guapo y no has podido conseguir novia…. u.u aunque.. mira.. aquí hay dos lindas chicas :) **dijo, el aún sonrojado medio miró a Kimoyo y a Yuriko,**

** Yuriko se sonrojó un poco por ese Comentario, apartó su mirada de Trunks, sus amigos los miraron pícaramente…**

-**Trunks: **aaa…. mamá… quiero saber si ya terminaste la nave? **Dijo cambiando de tema, el anterior lo incomodó mucho..**

-**Bulma: **si Trunks… ya la terminé bueno faltan algunos arreglos y como en una semana estará completamente lista! :)

-**Trunks: **perfecto!... y… cuanto más o menos pueden ir en ella?

-**Bulma: **6…. n.n bueno.. Supuse que querías ir con algunos de tus nuevos compañeros ;) **dijo orgullosa, Trunks sonrió, ahora pensaba en quienes serían los que lo acompañarían al espacio…**

Trunks comía animosamente, Yuriko solo lo veía… , era verdad lo que le dijo.. Parecía que el siempre comía así… ella rió… Trunks se dio cuenta de eso..

-**Trunks: **qué?.. **dijo curioso mientras veía a Yuriko que se rió de él..**

**-Yuriko: **que decías la verdad…. Siempre comes así…. :) **dijo, Trunks se avergonzó un poco.. Bulma y Milk se miraron para ellas esto era tan normal.…**

**-Bulma: **linda… estamos acostumbradas… los saiyajin suelen tener gran apetito siempre….. es tal vez por su metabolismo acelerado ;) **dijo, ella se sorprendió… otro dato que tenía que guardar de los saiyajin…**

-**Oken: ** no es por nada Trunks pero ya veo porqué te gusta comer tanto xD… tu mamá cocina delicioso! n.n **dijo muy contento, Bulma se sintió muy alagada…Trunks asintió dándole la razón..**

**-Eick: **es verdad… jajajaja :)

Ellos se quedaron hablando luego… como siempre Oken quería hablar con Kimoyo… cosa que su hermano lo vigilaba de cerca.., Kimoyo se incomodaba con su gran interés… por fortuna de ella Okane la salvaba

Oken lo miraba ¬¬ …. Estaba celoso, Bulma hablaba con # 16… quería saber cosas sobre él… como cómo estaba construido y esas cosas…, Eki veía tele…

Por otro lado Trunks hablaba con Eick y luego con Yuriko…, más tarde en la noche cenaron… , luego Trunks se despidió de todos y se fue a dormir.. Estaba agotado… estos últimos días no durmió bien…

El ya dormido soñó… esta vez no era cruel el sueño… es más.. le agradó..

**" estaba Trunks en un lugar en el espacio, no sabía dónde estaba pero era en un planeta con tres lunas, era parecido a la tierra, él no estaba solo, estaba con esa chica peli negra de ojos azabache,**

**los dos estaban sonrientes, caminando los dos juntos por un pasillo, mirando el paisaje que se veía y luego mirándose, Trunks sonreía por estar con ella, se sentía tan bien a su lado**

**Ellos disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, No sabía porqué pero él en eso paró y la abrazó, ella se sorprendió pero correspondió el abrazo, ella al parecer se veía una chica normal, humana,**

**pero había un rasgo distintivo…**

**era una saiyajin… como lo sabía?... porque luego en ese mismo sueño él la ve convertida en súper saiyajin.. no lo podía creer… pero así era…, no tenía cola… o eso pensaba él, igual..era una saiyajin**

**-Trunks: me dirás tu nombre al fin? Preguntó mientras la miraba con gran admiración, ella dudó pero luego se decidió a decírselo… X: Trunks yo.. me llamo.. "**

En ese momento despertó… no quería hacerlo… hubiera querido con todas sus fuerzas seguir soñando con ella y más que todo saber su nombre.. Quien era? Era real?.. Porqué soñaba tanto con ella?

Todo esto se preguntaba Trunks.. El puso sus manos en su cara… esta intriga lo estaba matando…

"**por kami.. quien rayos eres?!... porqué te sueño tanto?... porqué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza? y porqué en todos los sueños siento que te amo? … no… no entiendo…. :/ (suspiro) **

**serás real?.. y si lo.. eres… quisiera encontrarte enserio…. AGH! Maldición!... tienes que ser real! Deseo que lo seas!... "**

**pensaba él con mucha duda y con ansias, ya quería saber quién era la dueña de sus sueños.. porque prácticamente era con la que más soñaba.. fuera bueno o malo el sueño…**

Sabía ya varias cosas sobre ella, era pelinegra de cabello largo hasta la cintura, tenía dos mechones que caían por su frente a ambos lados, era de ojos negros azabache y era de piel blanca, también era joven..

solo un pocoquito más joven que él, era fuerte, más que todo porque era saiyajin y no tenía cola o eso se veía no sabía bien…por último..

era que aparentemente ella lo amaba y él a ella.. faltaba saber donde estaba y saber su nombre.. si es que era real y no un invento de su imaginación…

la semana se pasó rápido.. faltaban 1día para su viaje..Trunks había entrenado con los chicos, más con Yuriko, el le había demostrado lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser,

Yuriko se impresionó mucho, ella también le enseñó sus técnicas..

le enseñó como bloquear los músculos de un oponente, Trunks le agradeció mucho, él igual le enseñó algunas técnicas de él, ellos se la llevaban muy bien ahora…

ella no lo dejaba solo, era su amiga ahora, compartían mucho tiempo juntos, sus amigos estaban ya tranquilos de que por lo menos su amigo estuviera mejor, aunque todavía tenía esas feas pesadillas

que lo dejaban mal, Yuriko lo ayudaba… junto con Bulma y Milk,

ellos estaban entrenando juntos, duraron 1 hora entrenando… estaban cansados pero satisfechos…

-**Trunks: **oye…. Gracias por enseñarme esas técnicas… me servirán de mucho en las peleas :) **le dijo agradecido a Yuriko, ella se complació**

**-Yuriko: ** de nada… :3 igual gracias a ti por enseñarme las tuyas… , ya veo porqué pudiste acabar con los androides :) ;) **le dijo con admiración, Trunks medio sonrió y miró al suelo.. Yuriko lo miraba pensativa..**

**-Yuriko: **Trunks?…

-**Trunks: **si dime?

**-Yuriko: **te queda bien el pelo rubio… **le dijo un poco avergonzada viéndolo convertido en SSJ, Trunks se sorprendió por lo que dijo, el se sonrojó un poco,**

** nunca había sido adulado por otras mujeres que no fueran su madre y Milk**

**-Trunks: ** aaa… gracias… ** dijo un poco avergonzado..y mirando luego hacia otro lado pensativo..**

Ellos entraron luego a la casa, tenían que alistar todo para el viaje, Trunks pensaba en muchas cosas… uno de esos pensamientos era en esa chica que le quitaba el sueño..

Él seguía soñando con su chica pelinegra, pero aunque quería no pudo saber su nombre.. pero le agradaba mucho soñar con ella, esto por alguna razón llenaba su corazón…

ya lista la nave Trunks decidió con quienes viajaría, eran Yuriko, Eick, Biaki, Oken y Tomoyo, los demás se quedarían en la tierra, no sabían cuanto se demorarían en el trayecto….

Según calculó Bulma era 1 año y medio, ida y vuelta y eso, haciendo escalas en algunos planetas para abastecer la nave…

Antes de irse como planeó.. el quiso ir al templo sagrado… Yuriko como siempre quiso acompañarlo, Eick, Biaki y Oken también..,

Ellos fueron volando.. Trunks no sabía con que se encontraría…

Al llegar se encontraron con el templo un poco destruido…

Ellos aterrizaron, Trunks y los demás miraban todo el templo ahora hecho ruinas…

**-Eick: **que se supone que debería haber aquí?

-**Trunks: (serio) **este es el templo sagrado…. Aquí deberían de estar kamisama y su cuidador Mr. Popo.. :/ **dijo, ellos comprendieron, Trunks antes de venir les contó todo sobre ellos…**

**-Yuriko: ** pero Trunks… aquí no hay nadie… esto está hecho ruinas.. :(

-**Trunks: ** lo se… :/ … **dijo triste mirando al suelo..**

**-Biaki: **esto lo hicieron los androides cierto? :/ **preguntó pero era más una afirmación, Trunks molesto asintió.., Biaki suspiró.. en eso Oken siente algo..**

**-Oken: **D: … oigan! Vieron eso? ._.' ** dijo un poco nervioso, los demás lo miraron confundidos, ellos miraron en todas partes pero no se vio nada, los chicos no sabían que había visto él,**

**En eso les disparan un rayo de energía, Trunks no se lo vio venir… Yuriko se preocupa…**

**-Yuriko: (empujando a Trunks al suelo) ** cuidado Trunks! **Dijo, Trunks en el suelo apretó los dientes enojado, el luego se levanta rápidamente, los chicos se ponen en alerta y a la defensiva…**

**-Trunks: (enojado) **QUIEN ERES! MUESTRATE! **Exigió con autoridad y molesto, en eso sale alguien que no espera encontrar con vida…, todos se sorprendieron…, más Trunks… el relajó un poco su cuerpo**

**-Trunks: (sorprendido) **Mr. Popo? **Dijo, los demás lo miraron, si era él.. pero actuaba extraño…. Como si les temiera… el medio se dejó ver.. Estaba descuidado, como si no hubiera vivido bien en 20 años…**

**-Trunks: **Mr. Popo eres Tu? **Le preguntó a un dudoso, Mr. Popo salió y estaba a la defensiva, Trunks se extrañó…**

**-Trunks: **Mr. Popo soy Trunks…. Soy tu amigo…. Amigo de Kamisama, Gokú.. hijo de Vegeta… venimos en Paz! Tranquilo! **Le decía para que se relajara, el lo miró aún confundido..**

**-Mr. Popo: **Mr. Popos no saber quiénes Son! Mr. Popos ver enemigos! :( ** dijo molesto, Trunks se preocupó por él… los androides lo habían dejado mal…**

**-Trunks: **calma Mr. Popo! … se quién eres!... tu eres bueno!... y nosotros somos tus amigos!... se que estás así por la soledad…. Por perder a tu amigo Kamisama! **Le dijo, esto hiso que a Mr. Popo se le saliera una lagrima, el quiso mucho a Kamisama (recuerden que no es dende… es Kamisama el anterior, Piccolo no alcanzó a fusionarse con él, lo mataron antes de eso, así que aún era el dios de la tierra**

** y pues Goku no alcanzó a traer a dende porque cuando llegaron los androides y Cell él murió, él era el único que podía traerlo..u.u)**

** Mr. Popo reaccionó..**

**-Mr. Popo: (melancólico) **Mr. Popos extraña Kamisamas…. **Dijo tristemente mirando al suelo, todos se entristecieron..**

**-Trunks: **lo se…. Se cómo te sientes… pero te ayudaré! **Dijo, el lo miró confundido.. No sabía como Trunks lo ayudaría…**

Trunks se acercó a él… ellos hablaron en privado… Mr. Popo se calmo y entró más en razón… él le contó cómo pudo sobrevivir al ataque de los androides, el se fue a esconder con Kamisama de ellos,

Pero los encontraron, antes de que los dos fueran destruidos, Kamisama dejó inconsciente a Mr. Popo y luego lo empujó fuera del templo… el cayó a tierra, mientras que Kamisama fue asesinado,

luego de que todo pasara el despertó, Mr. Popo regresó buscando a Kamisama, pero lo encontró son vida, Mr. Popo lloró mucho… él también le contó a Trunks el cómo pudo vivir 20 años solo…

Fue muy triste para Trunks escuchar todo eso, pero él le contó de su plan, dándole nuevas esperanzas, Mr. Popo lo miró sorprendido…

-**Mr. Popo: ** Trunks de verdad traer nuevo Kamisamas para hacer compañía a Mr. Popos? **Le preguntó ilusionado, Trunks sonrió y asintió, esto le alegró mucho a él…**

**-Trunks: **si Mr. Popo, iré a buscar a el nuevo Kamisama y lo traeré aquí para que sea el dios de la tierra :) **le dijo dándole ánimos, Mr. Popo sonrió grandemente, Trunks también sonrió..**

Ya ellos tranquilos Mr. Popo se arregló, ya estaba de buen humor y actuaba normal… la soledad y la tristeza lo habían dejado mal, la visita de Trunks lo llenó de esperanzas…

Trunks le presentó a algunos de los nuevos guerreros Z, ellos con gusto se conocieron, Mr. Popo les contó muchas historias de los anteriores guerreros Z, la pasaron muy bien con él…

los chicos luego de pasar toda una tarde con él ya tenían que irse, pero Trunks prometió Regresar con el nuevo Kamisama, Mr. Popo le gradeció y dijo que los esperaba,

en su mirada estaba la esperanza y la ilusión…, ellos se fueron contentos…. Más Trunks…

Ellos regresaron a Capsule Corp, Trunks les contó a los demás lo que pasó, se sorprendieron mucho de saber que Mr. Popo hubiera sobrevivido todo este tiempo solo,

A la mañana siguiente, Ya con todo listo Todos se despidieron y al fin zarparon, estaban emocionados por la gran aventura que tendrían… Trunks y Yuriko se miraron.. Ellos sonrieron…

-**Trunks: **lista? :)

-**Yuriko: **lista! :)

-**Trunks: **listos allá atrás? :)

-**Eick, Biaki, Oken y Kimoyo: **si! listos! :D n.n

Dicho esto Trunks despegó… los chicos se sostuvieron muy bien de la silla, eran apegados a ella por la gravedad, Bulma, Milk y los chicos miraban como se iba la nave, ellas estaban orgullosas de Trunks,

luego de unos 2 minutos ellos ya estaban en el espacio, todos miraban sorprendidos, luego miraron la tierra que se alejaba de ellos

-**Yuriko: **Trunks…. No crees que es hermosa? **Le dijo con admiración viendo la tierra, Trunks asintió alegre dándole la razón…**

**-Trunks: **apuesto a que nunca la viste así…. **dijo, ella asintió**

**-Yuriko: **tu si? **preguntó curiosa, Trunks miró a la tierra y luego a ella…**

**-Trunks: ** si… pero no en este tiempo… en el otro si se veía mucho más hermosa… **dijo con admiración, Yuriko se sorprendió, era otra dato que aprendía de él..**

**-Yuriko:** por lo visto tus viajes han sido interesantes eh? ** Respondió, el medio sonrió**

-**Trunks: **todos han sido para salvar la tierra y otro planeta… solo compromisos… pero igual fue muy agradable… **dijo un poco serio, Yuriko comprendió.., su amigo era alguien interesante..**

**-Oken: *o* ** mira hermano!.. que hermosa es la tierra cierto?! Mmm… Tan hermosa como tu Kimoyo :3 ;) **les dijo, su hermano lo miró como siempre ¬¬ y Kimoyo se sonrojó y suspiró… Oken sonrió :3**

**Los chicos rieron por eso….**

Este sería un largo viaje para ellos… lleno de muchas aventuras y otras cosas más, Trunks estaba emocionado… será que en este viaje encontrará lo que tanto busca?... no lo sabía… pero si tenía esa esperanza…


	6. Chapter 6

**Trunks….**

Todo lo que había planeado hasta ahora lo había conseguido, hora el siguiente paso sería buscar a dende para que sea el nuevo Kamisama, aunque ya habían pasado los años , será que el aceptará

Venir con nosotros a la tierra? No lo sabía… ojala que si acepte, eso sería grandioso, así podríamos hacer algo con las esferas del dragón.. o eso esperaría,

Por otro lado… estaba aquella incertidumbre de saber si encontraría a esa chica que hace que me sienta tan diferente cuando sueño con ella… siempre que la soñaba estábamos en el espacio…

Será que si la encontraría en esta travesía? O solo es un simple invento de mi imaginación para sentirme mejor? esta intriga me está matando! (suspiro interno) ya ni se que me pasa… u.u'

desearía poder conocerla en vedad… :/

-**Yuriko: **que piensas Trunks?

-**Trunks: **aaa… en… en que estoy viendo como hacer para llegar rápido al planeta Namek **le mentí un poco, ella no sabía los sueños que tenía con aquella misteriosa chica que me deja sin aliento,**

**Yo puse el piloto automático..**

**-Trunks: ** am iré a ver cómo está la nave… **respondí, solo quería despejar un poco mi mente… , además… quería ver que había hecho mi madre., Hínora sabía que algo me pasaba pero que no le quería decir..**

-**Eick: ** puedo acompañarte? **Yo lo miré… quería estar solo pero Eick era mi mejor amigo así que dejé que me acompañara**

**-Trunks: **si.. está bien… **él medio sonrió.. ambos nos fuimos al segundo piso de la nave.. Yuriko me quedó mirando pensativa…**

**(narro yo :3 )**

Los demás chicos estaban normal hablando de lo que les esperaría en esta aventura..

**-Oken: **oye hermano.. que crees que pase mientras viajemos?

-**Biaki: **mmmm… quien sabe… lo que si sé es que este viaje será laaargo….

-**Oken: **mmm si n.n amm tu qué crees Kimoyo? **Le preguntó… ella no prestaba atención.. leía una revista.. ella lo mira sin interés alzando una ceja.**

**-Kimoyo: ** pienso lo mismo que Biaki… **dijo sin emoción.. no le gustaba mucho hablar con él.. Oken suspiró.. , luego miró a Yuriko.. ella estaba un poco pensativa..**

**-Oken: **y tu Yuriko? Que piensas de este viaje? **Le preguntó, Yuriko no lo escuchaba.. el alzó una ceja curioso al verla así..**

**-Oken: **ammm.. Yuriko?... hola!.. tierra llamando a Yuriko? **Le dijo.. ella al fin salió de su trance..**

**-Yuriko: **aaa ah?... que me decías Oken?

-**Oken: **mmm… nada ¬¬ solo que te decía hace un momento que que te parecía el viaje… u.u

-**Yuriko: **amm… bien creo? … aa.. me disculpan?.. tengo que ir al baño **dijo algo distraída, Oken y los demás se la quedaron viendo pensativos… ella se fue.. iba a buscar a Trunks..**

**Trunks y Eick estaba viendo todo el segundo piso de la nave… les sorprendió todo lo que había hecho en la nave.. pero algo se preguntaba Eick..**

**-Eick: ** Trunks…. Si solo hay 6 puestos exactos y bueno.. tú piensas traer a alguien más con nosotros.. como cabremos?

-**Trunks: **buena pregunta… precisamente eso hablé con mi madre ayer… y.. ella me dijo que pensó en eso… así que me dio una nave extra que está en una cápsula,

Esa nave se puede unir a esta y así quedaríamos juntos… en total serían para 10 personas… :) **dijo, Eick se sorprendió.. eran bastante gente para una nave…**

**-Eick: **enserio seremos tantos? O.o

-**Trunks: ** amm.. si bueno… quien sabe a quién nos encontremos en el camino….. **dijo.., lo último lo puso pensativo… el dio un suspiro, Eick se intrigó…, en eso Yuriko llega y los ve.. ella escondió su ki**

**Y escuchó por la pared lo que decían**

**-Eick: **amigo te sucede algo?... es por lo que dijiste hace un momento que te puso así? bueno.. ese suspiro debe significar algo.. **dijo muy curioso, Trunks solo lo miró.. el tenía razón.. lo que sentía tenía un significado..**

**Yuriko prestó más atención..**

**-Trunks: **aa.. bueno.. recuerdas las pesadilla que he tenido todo este tiempo? **le dijo, Eick asintió..**

**-Trunks: **bueno… también he soñado con alguien todo este tiempo ** admitió, Eick aún no entendía a donde quería llegar Trunks..**

**-Eick: **amm.. y… ese alguien es?..

-**Trunks: **no lo se… (suspiro) solo se que es una bella chica.. ** respondió al fin, Eick se sorprendió.. le alegró esto pero no entendía porque su amigo se ponía así, Yuriko también se sorprendió..**

**"qué? Una bella chica?... pero… quién es? :( " pensaba molesta**

**-Trunks: **aa… bueno.. yo.. no la conozco… solo la veo en mis sueños :( **dijo desanimado, Eick comprendió..**

**-Eick: ** y no has podido saber quién es o lo más importante.. si es real? **Le preguntó, Trunks solo miró al suelo frustrado, su silencio y actitud dio a entender que no, Eick lo miró pensativo**

**-Eick: **pareciera que te importa la chica no?

-**Trunks: ** **(avergonzado) **ah?... aaa.. porqué lo dices?

-**Eick: **por cómo te veo y por cómo te sientes… ,veo que aunque no la has visto en persona de verdad la quieres… o.. bueno eso se te nota… **Trunks lo miró sorprendido y luego se sonrojó, el luego miró al suelo**

**Avergonzado, Yuriko se molestó por lo que escuchó**

**"Pero qué? :O ... enserio la ama?... como puede amar a alguien que ni si quiera conoce?.. y sin saber si existe?... rayos! D: ...Trunks….. (suspiro) tengo que hacer algo :/ " pensaba Yuriko molesta..**

**-Eick: ** jaja no te preocupes amigo.. mmm ya se que podemos hacer :D

-**Trunks: ** **(confundido) **y… que es lo que haremos?

-**Eick: ** Biaki y Oken nos pueden ayudar con lo tuyo ;) **Trunks se sorprendió…. No se acordaba de ese detalle.. el se emocionó un poco…**

**-Trunks: **es verdad…. Lo había olvidado…

-**Eick: **n.n … bueno que esperas?... no quieres saberlo ya?

-**Trunks: **oh?.. que ya?...

-**Eick: ** si Trunks! Así sabrás al fin si existe.. y si lo es.. donde está! :D ** le dijo, Trunks comprendió.. el sonrió… claro que lo quería saber… la intriga lo estaba matando..**

**-Trunks: **está bien.. vamos con los chicos! ** respondió entusiasmado, Eick sonrió.. , Yuriko se preocupó.. ella se fue antes de que salieran…, se metió al baño rápido, los chicos pasaron por el pasillo después de eso..**

**Ella suspiró..**

**"no puede ser…. Que hago si ella resulta ser real y Trunks quiere encontrarla?... ay no Yuriko! Tienes que hacer algo ahora! Sino… (suspiro).. Trunks… " pensaba la pelicastaña preocupada y molesta**

**Ella ya sentía algo por él.. en toda esta semana que pasaron juntos.. bueno que ella acompañó en todo a Trunks.. Yuriko se dio cuenta que le gustaba Trunks…**

Ella salió y volvió con los chicos.. todos la vieron..

-**Oken: ** vaya que si te tardaste en el baño jajjaja..

-**Yuriko: **aa.. bueno.. fui a luego a la cocina a prepararme algo.. **mintió… ella vio a Trunks, él la miró y luego apartó la mirada un poco avergonzado..**

**-Biaki: **bueno… no importa… ya está aquí n.n ….. en fin … Trunks claro que te ayudaremos! :D es nuestra especialidad! n.n **(mirando luego a su hermano) ** Oken… rápido! Hay que hacerlo! :)

**Dijo, Trunks se alegró, Oken le hizo caso y fue con él, Yuriko trató de ocultar su molestia..**

-**Biaki: **Trunks acércate…. **Le dijo con confianza, Trunks asintió.. el se acercó a ellos, los hermanos se tomaron de las manos y luego pusieron los dos una mano en cada hombro de Trunks, Trunks los miró**

**-Oken: **amigo… solo cierra los ojos y relájate.. nosotros haremos todo el trabajo ;) **le dijo, Trunks asintió algo ansioso..el suspiró y luego cerró los ojos, los dos chicos se miraron y sonrieron..**

**Ellos luego se pusieron serios y cerraron los ojos para concentrarse… , los demás los miraban curiosos y expectantes.. Yuriko todavía estaba molesta…**

**" estaban los chicos concentrándose, ellos vieron a la chica, era esa misma chica pelinegra, si existía, ellos vieron su procedencia, parecía que era terrícola, pero por alguna razón se encontraba en un planeta no muy lejano…**

**Era azul, con algunas zonas de tierra, y tenía 3 lunas, ellos también vieron la poderosa conexión que tenían Trunks y ella.., se sorprendieron, en eso los tres abrieron los ojos…**

**-Biaki: **Trunks amigo… si es real! **Dijo, Trunks se sorprendió..**

**-Trunks: **en… enserio?... **dijo ilusionado, sus dos amigos asintieron sonrientes… en Trunks se empezó a formar una sonrisa, los demás se sorprendieron, Yuriko más, ella estaba ya ahora más molesta.. cosa que no pudo ocultar..**

**"maldición… si es real! _ ahora Trunks querrá buscarla y estar con ella! Agh! Y ahora qué hago?... (suspiro)" pensaba ella mirando a Trunks que estaba emocionado..**

**"vaya … después de todo no era mi imaginación! :D… podré entonces saber donde se encuentra… no se porqué pero me siento tan feliz…. Po fin sabré quien eres y no me iré sin ti! " pensaba muy feliz…**

**-Trunks: ** y de casualidad saben donde se encuentra?

-**Oken: **claro! :D … nosotros hemos estudiado todos los planetas de las 4 galaxias así que sabemos más o menos en que planeta se encuentra! :D **dijo entusiasmado, Trunks solo lo miraba ilusionado..**

**-Eick: **ya ves Trunks! :D te dije que te ayudaríamos! n.n **le dijo abrazándolo con un brazo, Trunks solo pensaba en la chica.. el se sonrojó un poco… toda la atención la tenía él, Yuriko se fue a la cocina…**

**Estaba ya muy molesta…, Kimoyo la vio, ella fue por su amiga.., Trunks y sus amigos se quedaron hablando…**

**-Oken: **oye Trunks!.. la vimos… ya se porque te gusta… es muy bonita :3 ** dijo, Biaki le dio una palmada en la cabeza a su hermano…Trunks se sonrojó,**

**-Oken: **OUCH! D: que fue? ¡! **Dijo molesto mientras se sobaba la cabeza, Biaki lo vio… Oken se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y suspiró..**

**-Biaki: **Trunks… también vimos que ustedes.. bueno… tienen una gran conexión los dos… a lo que me refiero es que algo fuerte los une… **le dijo, Trunks se sorprendió.. El luego pensó..**

**"algo nos une?... será que por eso la sueño? Mmm " pensaba…**

**Ellos se quedaron hablando todo el rato… mientras Yuriko estaba recostada en el mesón de la cocina, estaba enojada y pensativa… en eso entra su amiga.. ella se sorprende..**

**Yuriko: **Kimoyo… que… haces aquí?

**Kimoyo: ** Yuri… te veo mal… que te pasa?... es por Trunks? **Dijo, Yuriko se sorprendió.. su amiga la conocía muy bien… ella suspiró molesta..**

**-Yuriko: **tan evidente es? **Le preguntó.. ella asintió.. Yuriko miró al suelo..**

**-Kimoyo: **lo amas verdad? **Le preguntó, pero más que una pregunta era más bien una afirmación, Yuriko la miró.. pero no dijo nada… para Kimoyo su silencio fue un si…**

**-Kimoyo: **Yuri… porqué no se lo dices?

-**Yuriko: ** porque no estoy segura de como vaya a reaccionar… además.. el está ilusionado con esa chica _ **dijo molesta, Kimoyo suspiró..**

**-Kimoyo: **pero díselo… así sabrás que pasará… no perderás nada diciéndoselo.. además… el aún no la conoce en persona… tú tienes la ventaja… ya son amigos.. y se llevan muy bien.. inténtalo…

**Le dijo, Yuriko lo pensó… ella tenía razón..**

-**Yuriko: ** tienes razón… lo haré… Trunks tiene que saber que yo soy la mejor chica para él!... **dijo decidida… su amiga sonrió.., Yuriko se encargaría de que en este viaje Trunks se enamorara de ella…**

Ella volvieron con los chicos… ella vio como siempre a Trunks… el incomodo por su profunda mirada miró a otro lado…,

los días pasaron convirtiendose en 1 mes volando por el espacio.. se hacercaron a un planeta, allí si podían abastecer la nave...,

yuriko en ese Mes había estado más cercana a Trunks desde entonces..., ellos estaban en la cubierta de mando..

ya era medio día.. o eso podían saber por la hora...

-**Yuriko: **tienen hambre?... porque nosotras si… **dijo, ellos asintieron..**

**-Yuriko: **está bien… entonces nosotras cocinaremos :) **los chicos sonrieron … menos Trunks.. el no prestó atención porque estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos…, Yuriko suspiró al verlo.. ella con Kimoyo se fueron**

**De nuevo a la cocina… , ella hablaron mientras cocinaban… Kimoyo le contaba que no soportaba la intensidad de Oken… era lindo pero ella no quería nada con nadie en este momento.. Yuriko se rió de ella ..**

**El pobre chico se había encaprichado con su amiga.. ella prepararon una gran comida… había mucha comida para dos años… (Estaba encapsulada en una máquina especial)**

**Yuriko sabía que a Trunks le gustaba comer rico.. y bastante… ella le preparó algo delicioso, Kimoyo le sonrió… , si algo sabían es que algo que enamora a un hombre es una buena comida…**

Ellas sirvieron y les gritaron a los chicos que pasaran a comer… ya luego ellos legaron y se sorprendieron con la deliciosa comida que había.. Trunks miró sorprendido a Yuriko… ella le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo..

El se sonrojó.. Oken miró a Kimoyo *-*

**-Oken: **Kimoyo me hiciste esta deliciosa comida a mi? *o* **le dijo, ella lo miró nerviosa con una gotita de sudor en su frente.. ella vio a su amiga y esta sonrió..**

**-Kimoyo: ._.' **aa…. Bueno… la comida es para todos… **le respondió.. Oken triste la suspiró.. su hermano y Eick se rieron de él el solo los miró ¬¬**

Todos comieron.. Trunks comía como siempre… la comida les encantó a los chicos… Yuriko solo lo miraba comer… el luego de unos momentos notó su mirada..

-**Yuriko: **te gustó? **Lo miró expectante, Trunks miró la comida y luego a ella.. el asintió.. no habló porque tenía la boca llena de comida, ella sonrió tiernamente al verlo así..**

Luego de hablar y comer por un rato al fin terminaron… todos agradecieron la comida.. Trunks se ofreció a ayudarle a lavar los platos a Yuriko… Kimoyo los dejó solos….

En eso Yuriko lavaba los platos y Trunks los limpiaba…

-**Trunks: **aa… quiero darte gracias por la comida… **le dijo, Yuriko sonrió..**

**-Yuriko: ** de nada… la hice especialmente para ti n.n **respondió.. Trunks se sorprendió y se sonrojó un poco…**

**-Yuriko: **oye y.. a… hay un planta cerca?

-**Trunks: **si .. presisamentepuse una coordenadas de un planeta cercano a unos días… allí abasteceremos la nave.. **dijo, ella sintió…**

**-Yuriko: **amm Trunks… quería decirte algo… **dijo algo nerviosa, él la miró curioso..**

**-Trunks: **si dime?

-**Yuriko: **amm bueno… yo… **ella no se dio cuenta que con un baso con agua había regado el piso, ella se acercó a Trunks… quería besarlo.. pero al dar un paso se resbaló y se cayó… llevándose consigo a Trunks…**

**El cayó encima de ella… los dos se sonrojaron mucho.. ellos se miraban… estaban muy cercanos… como para un beso…**

**Continuará…. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Trunks y Yuriko estaban tan cerca como para besarse.. Trunks estaba muy nervioso y sonrojado.. el se apartó de ella y se levantó, el ayudó a levantar a Yuriko..

-**Trunks: **lo… lo siento… **dijo avergonzado, Yuriko no lo sentía.. ella estaba muy cerca de él.. es más.. ella aprovechó la cercanía y lo besó con ganas, Trunks quedó estupefacto por eso, ella lo besaba con entusiasmo, el por inercia respondió el beso**

**Ellos se separaron, Trunks ahora la miraba confundido y sorprendido por lo que acabó de pasar..**

**-Yuriko: (avergonzada) **lo…lo siento Trunks…. No lo pude… evitar…

-**Trunks: ** pero… pero.. Yuriko…

-**Yuriko: **lo se Trunks… no debí.. pero… es que… tu.. me gustas mucho… **admitió avergonzada, Trunks se sorprendió.. no sabía que decirle..**

**-Trunks: ** (suspiro) Yuriko.. lo.. lo siento pero yo… no puedo corresponderte en este momento… **dijo incomodo y mirando primero al suelo y luego a ella, Yuriko miró igual al suelo triste..**

**Luego lo miró a los ojos y se acercó**

**-Yuriko: **no me rendiré Trunks… te esperaré hasta cuando estés listo, dijiste que no podías corresponderme en este momento.. más no que no.. así que eso me basta para saber que tengo esperanzas ..

**Le dijo sinceramente, Trunks la miró triste.. el quisiera que ojala pudiera corresponderle, pero algo en su ser no lo dejaba**

**-Trunks: **espero que no lo hagas… **dijo triste y se fue dejando a Yuriko sola en la cocina..**

**"claro que no me rendiré… así esa tonta chica se interponga…." Pensaba decidida.. por lo menos logró besarlo y confesarle sus sentimientos.. no recibió un no por respuesta.. eso dio a entender que tenía posibilidades..**

Trunks se fue a una de las habitaciones y se tumbó en una de las camas mirando al techo

"**pero que rayos acabó de pasar?.. Yuriko está enamorada de mi… y yo… agh no se qué pensar ahora… , ella es muy bonita pero… no se por qué no puedo sentir lo mismo que ella (suspiro)" pensaba el frustrado..**

En eso entra Oken a la habitación y encuentra a Trunks pensativo..

-**Oken: **aa… Trunks?...

-**Trunks: **mm si dime?

-**Oken: **am.. avistamos el planeta que esta a algunos días.. pero con Hiper vuelo podemos llegar en 4 horas… así que que dices?

-**Trunks: **amm si bueno.. aunque tendremos que esperar esas 4 horas… el hiper vuelo solo se puede usar una vez por vuelo y recargarse luego con energía de alguna estrella.. y eso toma algo de tiempo..

-**Oken: **oh… mmm bueno está bien… entonces… vienes o te quedas aquí reflexionando de lo que sea que pienses?

-**Trunks: **aah… emm yo me.. quedo aquí…

-**Oken: **mm ok… emmm.. estás bien?

-**Trunks: ** aah… si… si estoy bien.. no te preocupes… **dijo tratando de restarle importancia a lo que le pasaba, Oken asintió y luego se fue.. Trunks suspiró..**

**el se quedó allí … no se dio cuenta y se quedó dormido** ,**estaba soñando…**

"**estaba Trunks en aquel planeta que ya conocía.. estaba caminando solo en un bello camino… en eso ve dos sendas.. en una apareció su chica peli negra.. el sonrió al verla, ella igual..**

**X: **VEN CONMIGO TRUNKS! ** Gritaba entusiasmada…, Trunks con una sonrisa iba a ir con ella, pero en ese momento salió otra chica en la otra senda…. Era Yuriko… él se sorprendió, no sabía por qué estaba allí,**

**-Yuriko: **TRUNKS TE ESTOY ESPERANDO! QUE ESPERAS! **le gritó, Trunks estaba ahora confundido… las dos chicas lo llamaban… él no sabía qué hacer…, el decidió luego ir con la pelinegra .. pero cuando**

**Trató de avanzar algo lo atrapó de las piernas, era un ser negro y viscoso, parecido a la brea… el luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por zafarse e ir con la chica pelinegra…**

**-X: **TRUNKS! D: ** gritó preocupada la chica pelinegra, Trunks trató de zafarse pero no pudo.. el extraño ser viscoso Lo tragó y lo envolvió todo sin dejarlo respirar" **en ese momento Trunks se levantó asustado..

Con la respiración pesada y jadeando.. el miró para todos los lados.. , todos estaba en calma.. el estaba el al habitación solo, el luego se puso sus manos en la cara...

"**pero que rayos fue este sueño?... qué significa? Oh maldición… " pensaba muy confundido…**

**Habían pasado más de 3 horas desde que se quedó dormido.. nadie lo quiso despertar.. , el fue al centro de mando.. , allí cerca estaban sus amigos..**

**-Eick: ** hey! Al fin despertaste! :D **Trunks lo miró y medio sonrió.. pero no estaba de buen humor que digamos**

**-Trunks: **(**sentándose y revisando los controles de mando) **aa… si… cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?

-**Biaki: ** mmm.. creo que más de tres horas… **dijo, Trunks lo miró y luego miró el tablero de mando.. (una pantalla mediana que le muestra coordenadas y planetas que pueden estar cercanos)**

**-Trunks: **(**serio) **quiero que en 5 minutos estén todos aquí para comenzar el Hiper vuelo.. de acuerdo? **Dijo, sus amigos se miraron y asintieron..**

**-Trunks: **díganles a las chicas…

-**Yuriko: **que nos tienen que decir? **Dijo ella curiosa en compañía de su amiga, Trunks la vio y enseguida apartó su mirada..**

**-Trunks: (serio) **en 4 minutos haremos Hiper vuelo.. así que los quiero a todos en sus sillas…. **Yuriko entendió, ella suspiró… Trunks estaba serio, pensaba que de pronto estaba molesto con ella por lo que había pasado,**

**-Yuriko: **está bien… algo más? **Dijo alzando una ceja, Trunks medio la miró.. y posó rápidamente la mirada al frente, Trató de ocultar un sonrojo recordando lo que pasó.**

**-Trunks: **aa.. no … Nada más…. **Yuriko nada más lo miró.., los chicos los miraban.. algo pasó entre esos dos..**

**-Biaki: **al parecer el planeta cercano se encuentra en la galaxia este.. creo que se llama Iruhua 5HF .. o.O … que nombre…

**-Trunks: ** está bien… pónganse en posición.. **dijo mientras se abrochaba bien el cinturón, ellos hicieron caso…**

**-Trunks: **listos?

**-Todos: **sii!

**Dicho esto Trunks presionó un botón rojo y enseguida la nave se impulsó a mucha velocidad, yendo a la velocidad de la luz, todos sintieron la fuerza que los presionaban en sus sillas, Trunks apretó los dientes,**

**Luego de 10 segundos ya estaban en la parte este del universo, la nave paró y todos suspiraron…**

**-Trunks: **están bien allá atrás?

-**Todos:** aa… si…

-**Trunks: ** miren chicos… ese es el planeta no?

-**Biaki: **si…. mmm… ese es…, hay una población humanoide así que creo que será bueno para nosotros **dijo, Trunks asintió..**

**Ellos se demoraron varios minutos hasta que se acercaron al planeta.. , era de color morado con rojo, se podía distinguir que había agua en el …**

**También tenía una gran estrella como sol, pero era rara.. porque era roja y también tenía una especie de luna como satélite.**

Ellos con mucha turbulencia atravesaron la densa atmosfera de ese planeta,

-**Trunks: **ggrrrh! Agárrense! **Dijo con dientes apretados mientras eran aplastados en sus asientos por la gravedad y la turbulencia.., en ese momento**

**La nave dejó de responder, Trunks se preocupó.. el trató de guiar la nave hacia un buen aterrizaje.. pero iba a ser un aterrizaje forzoso**

**Todos: **D: AAAAH! **Gritaron asustados porque iban a chocar… Trunks a último momento logró tomar control de la nave.. pero igual chocaron un poco..**

**El choque los movió bruscamente.. hasta que la nave terminó de avanzar por la tierra y los árboles.. al fin se detuvo..**

**-Trunks: **aa… ayy… de.. de nuevo… están todos bien allá atrás? **Preguntó un poco mareado..**

**-Biaki: **aa.. mm.. eso… eso creo…

-**Oken: **ouuwh… mmbm… creo que vomitaré . **decía el muy mareado tapándose la boca.. , Yuriko y Kimoyo estaban tambein mareadas.. se tenían la cabeza..**

**-Eick: **que fue ese aterrizaje Trunks? **Preguntó algo molesto mientras se sobaba también la cabeza..**

**-Trunks: **aa… no.. no lo sé… la nave me dejó de responder por un momento y perdí el control del aterrizaje… lo siento… **dijo algo apenado, Eick y los demás comprendieron,**

**Ya luego se desabrocharon los cinturones y re arreglaron un poco, la gran sacudida los despeinó un poco.**

**-Eick: **crees que su oxigeno sea respirable para nosotros? **preguntó, Trunks miró en uno aparato pequeño información acerca de ese planeta, como la densidad dela atmosfera,**

**La cantidad de oxígeno, la cantidad de contaminantes en el ambiente y los seres vivos que habitaban el planeta..**

**-Trunks: **según lo que leí mm…. Si… es respirable el oxígeno de este planeta… así que salgamos…. **Les dijo, ellos asintieron…**

La puerta de la nave ovoide se abrió lentamente, dejando verse por fin el ambiente del planeta, era bonito los contrastes que tenía, purpura la tierra, roja las rocas y verdes los

Raros y grandes árboles que habían… , todos se impresionaron..,

-**Oken: **woow… impresionante… amm.. pero.. y ahora qué? **Dijo, Trunks pensó un poco, el miró a su alrededor… a lo lejos avistó un camino… el sonrió..**

**-Trunks: **vamos por ese camino… así de pronto encontremos personas que nos ayuden…

-**Yuriko: **Trunks vamos a dejar la nave aquí tirada?

-**Trunks: **aa… bueno… no precisamente…. Tengo una capsula… así que la pondré allí

y luego cuando estemos en un lugar seguro la sacaré en la mañana para que se recargue con la luz solar… **respondió, ella comprendió..,**

**Trunks en eso fue hacia la nave y hundió en ella un botón donde luego se volvió capsula, la pequeña capsula cayó al suelo, todos los chicos se sorprendieron.. Trunks sonrió**

**-Eick: ** woow… me sorprende lo que tu madre puede hacer… osea… volver esa gran nave una pequeña capsula? Woow **dijo con admiración y sorprendido, Trunks sonrió complacido**

Él fue, recogió y guardó la capsula en su estuche de capsulas, luego empezó a caminar, los demás lo siguieron…,

Iban mitad de camino..

-**Oken: **amm.. Kimoyo… puedo caminar contigo? *-* **le preguntó interesado, Ella suspiró y aceptó.. el solo la miró con una sonrisa satisfecha, el camino muy cerca de ella,**

**Yuriko la miró, ella en la mirada le decía que la ayudara, ella le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, Kimoyo la vio sorprendida y luego se enojó..**

**-Oken: **amm.. no te parece romántico esto?

-**Kimoyo: (nerviosa) ** aa.. bueno.. no se… es un bosque…

-**Oken: **exacto! n.n escucha los animales .. siente ese aroma de flores y naturaleza… *-* **decía.. Kimoyo nada más lo veía ._.' Eick y Biaki iban atrás de ellos.. ellos se miraron**

**Y alzaron una ceja ¬¬ .. Biaki suspiró.. miró a Eick y él supo lo que pensaba Biaki.., él fue y se metió entre Oken Y kimoyo.. , Biaki sonrió**

**-Eick: **Hey Kimoyo! Qué tal? Para ti como estuvo el aterrizaje? **Le dijo, Kimoyo solo estaba ._.' , Oken se molestó con Eick.. ¬¬ :( , Eick se la llevó más delante,**

**Oken que dó con Biaki…**

**-Biaki: **relájate hermanito… jajaj te ves tenso… **se burló.. Oken solo lo miraba con mirada asesina.. ,**

**Por otro lado Yuriko se hizo al lado de Trunks…, él la miró de reojo pero rápidamente miró al frente…, ella suspiró..**

**-Yuriko: **Trunks hasta cuando me vas a evitar?... lo harás en todo el viaje? Dime porque no aguanto más esto! **Le dijo un poco disgustada, Trunks suspiró..**

**-Trunks: **no te evito…

-**Yuriko: **aa no? Entonces porque cuando estoy a tu lado ni me miras? **Le respondió con reproche, Trunks paró el paso.. ella también.. ellos iban de últimos..**

**-Trunks **yuriko ya te dije que no te evito.. solo que no quiero hablar de esto..

-**Yuriko: ** y porque no quieres hablar de lo que pasó? Que tiene de malo que nos besaramos?

-**Trunks: **no tiene nada de malo… bueno sí.. aa no…. Aargh! Es complicado… por favor dejemos esto así quieres? **Dijo incomodo, él iba a seguir caminando**

**pero fue detenido Del brazo por ella… , Yuriko puso sus manos en su cara y lo miró fijamente a los ojos**

**-Yuriko: **Trunks… mírame a los ojos y dime sinceramente si no sentiste nada cuando nos besamos?… **le preguntó seriamente, Él no sabía que responderle….**

**Sus sentimientos no eran coherentes estos últimos momentos, no sabía ni que sentía en verdad…**

**-Trunks: **Yuriko yo… yo.. **dijo pero no pudo terminar lo que dijo porque algo lo puso tenso.., Yuriko se extrañó..**

**-Yuriko: **si?.. tu qué Trunks? **Le preguntó, Trunks tenso la cogió del brazo y con el dedo en la boca le dijo que hiciera silencio, ella confundida asintió.., no se dieron cuenta**

**Pero estaban solos, sus amigos no estaban… además se sentía una extraña presencia.., en eso se escucha un agudo grito… era de Kimoyo…**

**-Yuriko: (susurrando y angustiada) **Kimoyo… ¡ **dijo, Trunks miró en la dirección en que vino el grito, el apretó los dientes.., en eso se escucha como alrededor de ellos se mueven**

**Las hojas y se escuchan ramitas en el suelo rompiéndose por pasos..**

**-Trunks: **quédate atrás de mi de acuerdo? **Le dijo mientras la protegía con su brazo, ella asintió, ambos miraban en varias direcciones… , Trunks se convirtió en super saiyajin, ya que era**

**Ya de noche y no se veía nada, además así estaría más alerta…, Yuriko solo lo miraba…, siempre le interesó saber cómo hacía eso.. además de que se veía más atractivo..**

En eso salen unos seres extraños de color purpura.. parecía que tenían mascaras… , Trunks protegió a Yuriko de un ataque, Trunks atacó ¿, empezó a luchar con ellos…

Pero dos se le escaparon, Yuriko trataba de defenderse.. , , quiso inmovilizarlos de los musculos pero ellos parecían que sabían cada movimiento de ella, más bien ellos hicieron

Eso con ella, la me tieron en un costal..

-**Yuriko: ** TRUNKS! **Fue lo último que dijo con angustia, porque fue llevada inconsciente por esos seres… Trunks se preocupó**

**-Trunks: **NOO! Yuriko! **Dijo, el bajó la guardia y lo inmovilizaron también, el con dientes apretado miraba con rabia a esos seres… lo último que vio fue sus máscaras..**

**Luego se puso todo negro…, el perdió la conciencia…**

**Continuará… :)**


	8. Chapter 8

les dejo el link de mi pag en faceook.. porfa una ayuditita con un me gusta? allí también recibirán información sobre este y más fics miós..

** pages/Dbzgirl095-Trupaner-Fics/627754400618375**

**-Trunks: **quédate atrás de mi de acuerdo? **Le dijo mientras la protegía con su brazo, ella asintió, ambos miraban en varias direcciones… , Trunks se convirtió en súper saiyajin, ya que era**

**Ya de noche y no se veía nada, además así estaría más alerta…, Yuriko solo lo miraba…, siempre le interesó saber cómo hacía eso.. además de que se veía más atractivo..**

En eso salen unos seres extraños de color purpura.. parecía que tenían mascaras… , Trunks protegió a Yuriko de un ataque, Trunks atacó ¿, empezó a luchar con ellos…

Pero dos se le escaparon, Yuriko trataba de defenderse.. , , quiso inmovilizarlos de los músculos pero ellos parecían que sabían cada movimiento de ella, más bien ellos hicieron Eso con ella, la metieron en un costal..

-**Yuriko: ** TRUNKS! **Fue lo último que dijo con angustia, porque fue llevada inconsciente por esos seres… Trunks se preocupó**

**-Trunks: **NOO! Yuriko! **Dijo, el bajó la guardia y lo inmovilizaron también, el con dientes apretado miraba con rabia a esos seres… lo último que vio fue sus máscaras..**

**Luego se puso todo negro…, el perdió la conciencia…**

Trunks cuando volvió lentamente en si.. vio o a sus amigos atados de brazos y piernas.., no podían moverse porque todavía estaban inmovilizados de los músculos.., Trunks se vio a el mismo..

También no podía mover los brazos y piernas.., estaba también atado.. Trunks apretó los dientes de la rabia.., el miró a esos seres..

-**Trunks: **aaaargh! Que quieren! ….. Mrrrgh suéltenos! **Gritó, los seres no se movían…, luego uno de ellos… que parecía ser el líder caminó hasta estar al frente de Trunks.. los demás seres apuntaban sus espadas a Trunks**

**En eso el ser al frente de Trunks se quitó la máscara…, Trunks lo vio… era un ser humanoide, parecido a los Namek, solo que de piel purpura y tenía cabello negro, los chicos se sorprendieron,**

** el hombre lo miraba severamente**

**-X: ** quiénes son y porqué están aquí! :( **Exigió con tono severo**

**-Trunks: **venimos en Paz… no queremos hacerles Daño..

-**X: **entonces que quieren! :(

**-Trunks: **hemos viajado por un mes en el espacio así que teníamos que aterrizar para abastecer la nave con agua, energía y algo de comida…. Solo eso…. **dijo para tranquilizarlo, el hombre **

**Solo quedó mirándolo….**

**(para que leyeron antes de mi editada y se preguntan qué? un mes? ,si lo se .. u.u , no especifiqué antes que ya había pasado un mes u.u…. lo siento Es que quise avanzar la historia xD)**

**-X: ** **(dudoso) **de verdad solo eso hacen aquí? No vienen a destruir nuestro planeta?

-**Trunks: ** No!... no queremos hacerles nada a ustedes y a su planeta.. solo vinimos por lo que dije…. **Le aseguró, el hombre lo miró.. luego miró a los chicos…**

**-X: **suéltenlos y llévenlos con el jefe Taijura… **dijo, lo guerreros asintieron.., ellos los soltaron y les regresaron la movilidad.., todos estaban un poco dolidos de los músculos…**

**Los guerreros les amenazaron con sus espadas, le insinuaron con ellas que caminaran.. ellos solo los miraron y caminaron.., Yuriko se acercó a Trunks, estaba un poco insegura..**

**Trunks solo le sonrió para tranquilizarla..**

Ellos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una aldea… , habían casas hechas con los extraños arboles, todos los aldeanos los miraban sorprendidos, algunos con temor..

Los chicos y Trunks veían a los aldeanos… hasta que llegaron a una especie de templo… allí entraron y estaba el jefe de todos los aldeanos..

**-Taijura: **ustedes intrusos para que han venido a nuestro planeta?

-**Trunks: **ya les dijimos.. venimos en paz.. solo aterrizamos en su planeta para abastecer nuestra nave, solo eso.. luego nos iremos de aquí… **dijo, Taijura lo miró y luego miró a su guerrero a cargo**

**El asintió..**

**-Taijura: **está bien les daré el permiso para quedarse…., (**mirando a sus guerreros) ** pueden retirarse….. **dijo, sus guerreros se vieron pero hicieron caso..**

**-Taijura: **Leang ¡ **gritó… en eso sale un joven de ese planeta…**

**-Leang: **si padre?

-** Taijura: **lleva a estos extranjeros a conocer la aldea y a conseguir lo que buscan… **dijo, el chico asintió..**

**-Leang: **mucho gusto.. mi nombre es Leang.. vengan conmigo… ** todos asintieron.. ellos salieron y caminaron por toda la aldea.., en eso unos niños se les acercan..**

**-X: **es verdad que vinieron a acabar con nuestro planeta?

-**Yuriko: **no pequeña… solo vinimos de visita… en son de paz… **dijo tiernamente medio agachada..**

-**X: **aaa…. **(mirando a su amigo) **ves? Te lo dije! **Le dijo a su amigo que cruzado de brazos roló lo ojos y torció sus labio de un lado.. Yuriko miró a Trunks y sonrió..**

**-Trunks: ** porqué están tan prevenidos? **Leang suspiró..**

**-Leang: ** desde hace varios años hemos sido atacados por un fuerte ser que siempre destruye todo a su paso.. a cambio de que no destruya nuestra aldea le damos ofrendas de oro y comida…, pero igual los guerreros

Han sido entrenados para evitar que cualquier extraño entre y destruya nuestra aldea…

-**Oken: **vaya… con razón que nos trataron de esa forma… ._.'

-**Leang: **aa.. bueno.. siento el mal entendido… son .. las reglas de los guerreros… **dijo muy apenado..**

**-Trunks: **descuida… se que son vulnerables y tienen que ser así con todo aquel que no sea de su aldea

**Leang los llevó a conocer alrededor de la aldea… llegaron a un lago muy hermoso.., era de un azul agua marina.. y parecía que resplandecía.., a su alrededor tenía hermosos arboles rosa, amarillo y purpura**

**-Kimoyo: **woow vaya que si es hermoso…

**-Yuriko: **si es muy hermoso

-**Trunks: **que es este lugar?

**-Leang: **es el manantial sagrado…., su agua pura puede curar cualquier herida…

"**como? Cualquier herida? Mmm como las semillas del ermitaño…."**

**-Trunks: **Leang… se puede coger esta agua sagrada?

-**Leang: ** si… solo si el manantial ve que eres un ser justo y bueno… **dijo, Trunks comprendió.., el pensaba que si podría recoger de esta agua sería como llevar semillas del ermitaño consigo.. por si tendrían algún problema**

**Y pudieran usar para sanarse..**

**-Eick: ** yo creo que si puede..Trunks no es una persona mala… en su corazón no hay maldad…

-**Yuriko: **adelante Trunks… intenta ver si puedes coger algo de esa agua sagrada.. **los dos le incitaron.. Trunks miró a Leang.. el asintió..**

Trunks coge una especie de cantimplora y lentamente camina hasta la orilla del lago.. , antes de recoger agua con su cantimplora el se agachó y lentamente puso su mano izquierda en el agua…, el agua empezó a brillar alrededor de su mano.., Trunks se sorprendió.., el miró a Leang.. el también estaba sorprendido..

-**Leang: **vaya…. El manantial te ha dejado….. solo a unos pocos de nuestra aldea nos a dejado… **Trunks se sorprendió.. luego empezó a llenar la cantimplora, ya tenía esta agua preciada que la utilizaría para urgencias..**

**Ellos pasaron luego al centro de la aldea… , los invitaron a comer…, estaban alrededor de una gran fogata.., Oken vio que Kimoyo estaba sola.. el se iba a sentar a su lado pero Biaki y Eick se hicieron al lado de ella..**

**El solo los vio ¬¬ … Yuriko como siempre estaba sentada junto a Trunks…, Trunks estaba pensativo, ella lo nota**

**-Yuriko: **Trunks…. En qué piensas?... oye.. se que no es buen momento pero.. no me diste mi respuesta… **le dijo, Trunks suspiró y miró a la fogata serio..**

**-Trunks: **no te puedo responder esa respuesta en este momento… **solo se limitó a decir eso, Yuriko Frunció el ceño…., Trunks suspiró y se fue… , sus amigos lo miraron…, como siempre su consejero Eick fue por el..**

**Eick lo alcanzó..**

**-Eick: **hey Trunks amigo que pasa?!

-**Trunks: **por favor Eick quiero estar solo….

-**Eick: **pero que sucedió?.. estabas bien hace un momento y luego estás así? que pasó? **Dijo confundido, Trunks se puso su mano en la cara y luego suspiró..**

**-Trunks: **me… besé con Yuriko.. **Admitió confundido, Eick se sorprendió..**

**-Eick: **oh… mmmpero eso es bueno….. no se por qué estás así?

-**Trunks: **no lo se!.. me siento mal por no poder corresponderle…. Algo en mi no me deja..

-**Eick: **mmm.. veo…. Es por la otra chica tal vez? **Dijo, Trunks lo miró y luego miró al suelo..**

**-Eick: **sabemos que si es real Trunks… pero…. Porqué no te das una oportunidad con Yuriko?

-**Trunks: **no… no puedo… créeme… lo he pensado y tal vez lo he querido pero no puedo… es como… como que mi ser le perteneciera a alguien más…, no se esto apenas me ha estado pasando hace 1 año…

**Admitió confundido, Eick solo torció sus labios de un lado..**

**-Eick: **ojalá la encontremos entonces para que seas feliz…. **Dijo y se fue…, Trunks medio lo miró.. el se quedó luego pensativo..**

**Eick volvió con los demás..**

**-Biaki: **y Trunks?

-**Eick: **quieres estar solo… **dijo algo serio, luego medio miró a Yuriko… esta se sorprende y mira al suelo seria…**

Ellos terminaron de comer… el jefe Taijura les ubicó unas buenas casas donde pasar la noche…, los chicos dormían en una con Leang y las chicas dormían con unas aldeanas…

Trunks no pudo dormir bien pensando en muchas cosas…

Al día siguiente Trunks se despertó muy temprano.., activó la capsula en donde tenía la nave, en eso activa la nave para que se recargue con la luz solar..,

Trunks y Leang hablaron un poco de sus vidas, Trunks le contó todo lo que había pasado… y del plan que tenía para formar un nuevo grupo de guerreros, Leang se sorprendió.., el le dijo de su tribu y de su vida…

Le contó de que cuando eran muy pequeños el y su hermana cuando un malvado ser atacó su planeta y destruyó parte de él, también mató a mucha de su gente… entre ellos a su madre.. Trunks lo sintió mucho.. el lo comprendía..

Perdió seres muy queridos…, con todo lo que le contó Trunks a Leang que era un Saiyajin el quedó intrigado así que

Leang había retado. A Trunks … Leang quería saber que tan fuerte era Trunks.. ya que él era un fuerte guerrero, Trunks aceptó el reto.., los chicos los miraban, también algunos chicos aldeanos..

Leang comenzó a atacarlo, Trunks lo esquivó, Trunks le iba a dar un puño , pero Leang era muy ágil y lo bloqueó, ellos se empezaron a dar puños y patadas, Leang era muy veloz…, Trunks se sorprendió que el volara…

Trunks lo atrapó de los hombros, pero este con mucha fuerza logró elevar su rodilla hasta lograr golpear a Trunks en la mandíbula.. cosa que hizo que lo soltara.., el chico le dio a Trunks varios golpes en el estómago y en la cara..

(Trunks estaba peleando normalmente.. no quería convertirse aún en ssj)

-**Trunks: **eres muy bueno… **dijo un poco jadeante, Leang sonrió.. –Trunks: **veamos que puedes hacer con esto… **dijo y se convirtió en SSJ. El chico se sorprendió.. pero se puso serio..**

En eso empezaron a pelear de nuevo…, los chicos miraban expectantes la pelea…, Trunks esta vez era más rápido que el , Leang le trataba de dar golpes velozmente pero Trunks ágilmente los esquivaba y bloqueaba..

En uno de eso ataques Trunks aprovechó para darle un golpe con su codo en el estómago, luego en su quijada y termina dándole una fuerte patada en su costado.. haciendo que este vuele y caiga en una laguna cercana.,

Trunks miró a ver si este salía del agua.., el chico muy enojado salió sin que él se diera cuenta, Trunks lo iba a esquivar pero este más rápido que él y con un ki muy poderoso empezó a golpearlo.. por último le inmovilizó un brazo y una pierna..

-**Trunks: **aargh… no esto!... **dijo con dientes apretados.. el con poca movilidad dio un grito y se convirtió en SSJ 2.. esto logró despertar un poco sus músculos..cosa que sorprendió al chico..,**

**Trunks con un grito fue y le dio un golpe en la cara, cosa que Leang no se lo esperó.., luego lo cogió de una mano, cogió la otra y con su rodilla le dio un duro golpe en la espalda.. el chico gritó del dolor..**

**Luego trunks lo lanza con dos vueltas al cielo, se transporta arriba de él y con una patada lo manda velozmente al suelo…, el chico cayó muy herido, Trunks aterrizó y regresó a la normalidad..**

**-Trunks: **Leang… estás bien? **preguntó algo preocupado, Leang forzadamente trataba de pararse…, Trunks lo ayudó..,**

**-Trunks: **vaya Leang eres muy bueno!... **Leang solo pudo medio sonreír…, en eso su hermana pequeña le trae algo del agua sagrada…, él la toma y se recupera**

**-Leang: **Trunks… eres uno de los guerreros más fuertes con que he peleado… **Trunks sonrió..**

-**Taijura: **eres un fuerte guerrero…. Pero no has despertado todo tu poder… **le dijo, Trunks se sorprendió…**

**"que no he despertado todo mi poder?... mmm bueno no peleé enserio… aunque me convertí en ssj2 solo lo hice para reponerme poro no use todo ese poder.. , amm aún hay algo más allá que un súper saiyajin 2?**

**Recuerdo que casi supero ese límite con Cell pero… no pude controlar toda esa energía….. será que podré controlar mucho más poder que ese? " todo eso pensaba el peli lila..**

Después de eso las chicas salieron, Yuriko vio que Trunks estaba ya revisando la nave y que entró a ella.., ella aprovechó..

Entró y lo encontró en el centro de mando sentado en la silla revisando la nave…

-**Yuriko: **cómo estás?

-**Trunks: **amm.. bien … **dijo sin mirarla revisando unas coordenadas..**

**-Yuriko: **quiero que me disculpes si te he presionado… no quise hacerte sentir incomodo… **dijo apenada, Trunks al fin la miró.. **

**-Trunks: **no te preocupes… no fue culpa tuya… no puedes evitar lo que sientes… , pero siento no poder sentir eso que sientes por mi… **dijo, Yuriko lo miró, ella frunció el ceño ,**

**luego lo arrinconó en su silla poniendo sus manos en los brazos de esta y poniendo su rostro cerca de él..**

**-Yuriko: **enserio Trunks no sientes nada por mi?... ni siquiera un poquito? **dijo muy cerca de su rostro, Trunks estaba sorprendido y sonrojado por la cercanía,**

**-Trunks: ** aaa.. yo.. yo… **no podía hablar por lo nervioso que estaba, Yuriko sonrió, ella lentamente se acercaba más, lo iba a besar,**

** pero en eso fueron interrumpidos..**

**-Oken: **Trunks afuera te busc…. Aaaaaa oooh… dis disculpen si los interrumpí **dijo incomodo, Yuriko rápidamente se aparta de Trunks avergonzada, Trunks solo miraba al suelo sonrojado por el momento incomodo**

**-Trunks: **aaa.. ya.. ya voy… **dijo muy penado, Oken dudoso asintió y los dejó solos…, Trunks dio un suspiro y vio a Yuriko.., el aún avergonzado se fue…, Yuriko se puso una mano en su frente, casi lo tenía para besarlo**

Trunks les dijo que la nave ya estaba lista…, quería seguir en ese planeta pero tenían que seguir con su viaje.., le agradeció mucho a Taijura y a Leang, él le preguntó si quería ir con ellos, Leang se sorprendió..

-**Leang: **aa.. yo.. no se Trunks.. quisiera con mucho gusto acompañarte.. pero… tengo un compromiso con mi gente… ellos me necesitan… gracias por todo Trunks… no los olvidaré **respondió, Trunks comprendió..**

** el era uno de los más fuertes que podía proteger su gente**

**-Trunks: **está bien… no hay problema.. te entiendo.. entonces … fue un placer conocerte y pelear contigo y yo tampoco te olvidaré … **Leang sonrió, Trunks igual, ellos se dieron un abrazo de despedida..,**

** los demás se despidieron, volvieron a su nave y emprendieron el vuelo..**

Trunks Yuriko se daban miradas.. el ambiente estaba algo incomodo.. , este siguiente viaje era más largo que el anterior..

Los días de convirtieron en semanas , las semanas en 5 meses… en ese viaje fueron a algunos planetas, como el planeta imega, donde allí los raptaron y les vendían cosas caras… y los estafaron,

A Oken le vendieron cosas románticas para Kimoyo , flores, chocolates, peluches extraterrestres, el con todo esto vio a Kimoyo sonriente, ella solo se incomodaba de ver todas esas cosas, los chicos se reían

(acá pasó algo similar como en gt, solo Que en esta vez a ellos no les robaron la nave ni se encontraron con giru, Trunks no aguantó las injusticias y fue a derrotar con sus amigos a don kee **(donkia xD) **,

También derrotó solo a lezick fácilmente, ellos dejaron ese planeta en Paz.., ), pudieron comprar cosas para la nave y mejorarla.., así podían volar en menos tiempo , fueron también a varios planetas de la galaxia este y del oeste…,

solo les quedaba la galaxia del sur…, en todo ese tiempo Yuriko mantuvo una cercanía con Trunks pero no era algo más que simple atracción de parte de los dos, Trunks no podía sentir algo más por ella,

ya llegaban a la galaxia del sur.. en eso algo pasa con la nave…, una alarma sonaba, Trunks se preocupa..

-**Biaki: **Trunks! Que pasa! D:

**-Trunks: **vamos a pasar por un anillo de asteroides… **dijo preocupado…, los chicos se angustian.., en eso sienten que algo los golpea..**

**-Trunks: **ABROCHENSE LOS CINTURONES RÁPIDO! **Dijo serio, ellos asintieron.., Trunks con dientes apretados empieza a maniobrar la nave, esquivando los grandes asteroides que querían estrellarlos,**

**Los chicos gritaban, algunos asteroides golpearon la nave.. provocando graves daños…, Trunks gruñía al saber que otra alarma sonaba.. el buscó en su tablero algún planeta cercano.. por suerte lo había..**

**Trunks se dirigió allí.., pero fueron golpeados fuertemente.. cosa que hace que él pierda el control de la nave y que esta no le responda…**

**-Trunks: **PREPARENSE! ESTE SI QUE VA A SER UN ATERRIZAJE FORSOZO! **Gritó, los chicos se preocuparon mucho… la presión que sentían por la turbulencia mientras pasaban por entre los asteroides Los presionaban fuerte en sus sillas, luego lograron salir por suerte de ese anillo de asteroides.. pero en eso entran con la gravedad de ese planeta azul… todavía no le respondía bien la nave…**

**-Trunks: **vamos vamos! Arrgh! D:

-Oken: NO QUIERO MORIR! SOY MUY JOVEN Y GUAPO PARA MORIR! D':

-**BIAKI y Yuriko: ** CALLATE OKEN! NO VAMOS A MORIR!

-**Oken: ** NOO NO ME CALLOOOO! AAAHH NI SIQUIERA HE TENIDO UNA BUENA NOVIA! D':

**Eick: **TRUNKS! HAS ALGO!

-**Trunks: **AARRRGH! ESO INTENTO! … PREPARENSE PARA EL CHOQUE!

**Los chicos: **AAAAHHHHHH! D': ** Trunks seriamente trató de hacer un buen aterrizaje cosa que medio logró pero la nave resultó seriamente averiada… ello se sacudieron fuertemente.. la nave quedó con un gran agujero**

**En la parte de abajo.., ellos se habían estrellado con varios árboles y rocas, la nave se arrastró por varios metros hasta que se detuvo..**

**-Trunks: **agh… aaa …están bien? por allá?

**-Oken: **ooough! Uumbp… odio!.. odio estos aterrizajes! D:

-**Biaki: **yadeja de quejarte como una niña! D: .. si Trunks estamos bien! **dijo serio, Trunks asintió..**

**-Eick: **aaa.. Trunks en que planeta estamos?

**-Trunks: **aaa…. No lo se…. Déjame veo… **dijo, el empezó a revisar en su pequeño objeto, estamos en el planeta Manhum M4 dijo, el revisó todo sobre ese planeta..,**

**era respirable el planeta.**

El y los demás bajaron… de la nave averiada.., ellos vieron el planeta, Trunks se sorprendió… esto se le hacía muy conocido... era un planeta azul… se veía a lo lejos vertientes de agua… , era parecido a la tierra..

Trunks empezó a analizar la nave.. vio los grandes daños que tenía…. "**Rayos! Quedó muy averiada… ojala que pueda alguien ayudarme aquí a repararla.." pensaba el..**

**-Biaki: ** Trunks… este planeta lo conozco….

-**Trunks: **lo se….. se me hace muy conocido…. **Dijo, en eso miró al cielo… él se sorprendió mucho… allí habían 3 lunas…. , el planeta azul… la tierra… todo encajaba.. " OH! NO PUEDE SER!" O.O**

**-Trunks: **este… este… es el planeta de mis sueños! **Dijo muy sorprendido, todos igual se sorprendieron… , el rápidamente guarda su nave y sale volando sin dirección..**

**-Yuriko: **Trunks! A dónde vas! **Le gritó, Trunks no le prestó atención.. el necesitaba buscarla.., los chicos lo siguieron.., ** Trunks buscaba y buscaba.. pasaron 20 minutos, hasta que avistó una antigua ciudad.. el sonrió..

Pero mientras iba a entrar a la ciudad fue derribado por un rayo de energía…, el cayó al suelo… , luego una chica peli negra se abalanza agresivamente hacia el, Trunks la miró y quedó atónito…

**-Trunks: **T… tu… te encontré…. **Dijo sorprendido y feliz.., la chica lo miró extrañada..**

**-X: **quien eres! Y porque dices que me encontraste! **Le exigió amenazándolo con su puño, Trunks no podía dejar de mirarla… le pareció más hermosa en persona…**

**-Trunks: **no.. no lo se… solo te he visto en mis sueños… desde entonces te he estado buscando… **dijo, ella lo miró confundida…., en eso se quita de él y se levanta, Trunks también se levanta…**

**-Trunks: ** puedo saber cómo te llamas? **Le preguntó, en eso llegan sus amigos.. se sorprenden al verlo**

**-Yuriko: **Trunks! **Dijo, en eso ve a la chica pelinegra, ella se sorprende y frunce el ceño..,**

**-Trunks: **estoy bien…. tranquilos….

**-X: **quiénes son y porque están aquí?

-**Yuriko: **tuvimos un accidente y forzosamente tuvimos que aterrizar aquí **dijo secamente, la chica comprendió..**

**-Trunks: ** yo soy Trunks, (**luego señalando a cada uno) ** ella es Yuriko, Kimoyo, Oken, Biaki y Eick.. **dijo, los chicos la saludaron, menos Yuriko..**

**-Trunks: **y tu eres? **Preguntó intrigado.. hace meses quería saber su nombre,,, al fin la tenía al frente…**

**-X: **me llamo Pan…. **dijo, esas palabras retumbaron en el interior de Trunks, era un hermoso nombre **

**"Pan…. al fin te encontré…. No me iré sin ti" pensó intensamente el peli lila**

**Continuará…. :)**


End file.
